BOOK 1: The twist of Sesshomaru's heart
by silver bloodelf
Summary: Sess/OC. Set after the prequel "butterfly kisses" Human Faya is bought by Sesshoumaru-sama as a servant. She starts provoking him as soon as she steps foot in the House, ignoring his every command, talking back at him every change she has. Something won't let him kill her! Could it be... love, something else... or maybe both? (REVISED CONTENT AS OF 11.17.2012, not much but still..)
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sesshoumaru. Too bad though.**  
**A/N: although I do not own Sesshoumaru I DO OWN Faya. This will be a Sesshoumaru fanfic, I you don't like him, don't read allight? Yes, it is a short fic and yes it is a lemon. The phrases between "." are thoughts. - A few words:**  
**Youkai: full demon Hanyou: half demon Irikoi: That is the name of the money - Okay. I really need to shut up now and begin with the story. Here it is ^_^ -**

'NEW SLAVES! CAME AND COLLECT YOUR NEW SLAVES. THEY ARE YOUNG AND FULL OF LIFE! COME AND COLLECT THEM HERE!' The youkai slavedriver yelled. 'Here is my newest merchandaise. a rare one kind girl. twenty years of age. She is very fiesty. if you like them raw.' The crowed that had been gathering around the stage began to laugh. The girl was pushed on the stage. 'Here she is. her name is Faya but you can call everything you want. Look at the beautifull forms of her body. She is hard worker!' The youkai grabbed her clothes and ripped them off. 'As you can see. a very beautiful body indeed!' Faya covered herself with her arms. The youaki saw it, grabbed her hands and held them from her body. 'You will earn me a lot of money, don't be such a prude now.' He hissed in her ear. Faya struggled. This couldn't be happening to her! She was kidnapped and now she was sold as a slave to the youkai in this village. She remebered that two days ago she was in a safe and warm envoirement of the Lord that had taken her in so lovingly. Taught her everything a Lady should know, and working hard to pay for his teachings and his wonderous generousity. Faya closed her eyes and a defiant fire appeared in her eyes as she looked at the crowed. Being sold like cattle to the most despicable of creatures, the horror of it all. A snarl came upon her face as she stopped struggling and yanked her arms free. She stood up straight and set her jaw.

Sesshoumaru stopped before the stage and looked at the new girl. She had long black hair that covered most of her body. It ended on her thighs. Her deep emerald eyes were looking sad, but there was a fire in them. The girl took him by surprise. It was one look that was fatal for him. Those eyes. they were beautiful. The girl reminded her a bit of Rin whom he had lost also. He had became bitter and alone. There eyes locked and saw the desperation in them, but also a fire that was unknown to any human. Interesting.  
'Bidding will start at 10,000 Irikoi.' The slave driver said. 'Do I hear 10,000.' A youkai with seventy arms who looked disgusting raised one of his hands. '10,000. Do I hear 20,000? Come on she is beautiful for a human and a hard worker aswell.' Another one raised his hands. '20,000! Do I hear 30,000? Did I say she's still purer?' Faya turned red of embarresment. 'Hey.' She snapped. 'What that's's suppose to mean. I maybe a human but I've got dignity aswell!' She yelled at the man and kicked his shines. '50,000.' '60,000!' '120,000 Irikoi.' The cold voice of Sesshoumau said. He needed a new lackey since Yokan was killed in a battle. '120,000! Do I hear 130,000 Irikoi? No?' The slavedriver asked. The other youakai's that stood there shook their heads. 'Sold for 120,000 Irikoi for that youkai overthere. If you would be so kind to step into my office we will make the transmittion?'

The office was small and dark. It smelled like blood had been spilled here. Sesshomaru ignored the stench and sat down on a wooden chair. 'I like to see her before I pay.' He said and looked at the foul creature that was the slavedriver. 'Bring her here!' He yelled at one of the other girls. The girl ran off and in no time Faya stood before him. 'Do you want to see her with or without clothes?' He asked as he looked at the buyer. 'Without.' He simply said. Faya turned red but didn't move when she was undressed by the slavedriver. She had soft breasts that had markings of a whip on them. Her stomach was flat and strong builed. She had musclus from the hard working that she had been doing. He turned her around to see her back. He saw two long scars. One scar ran down from her head to her buttocks and one hip. He ran a nail up and down the scars. Faya shivered involentarilly. 'I'll take her. She is worth of the price. although I really wanted her to be unharmed. She would be more beautiful without those scars. Tell me who brought them to her?' The slavedriver looked at Sesshoumaru. 'I asked you a simple question.' The slavedriver was still silent. 'Get dressed and wait outside!' He ordered Faya. 'Y-Yes Master.' She stuttered. She picked up her dress from the ground, dressed herself quickley and got out of the office. Two seconds later she heard a muffled scream and heard a body fall. Faya turned white in fear and wanted to speed in again but before she could she bumped into someone. 'Didn't I tell you to stay out?' She heard the cold voice. 'G-gomen nasai. Master.' She said and didn't face him. 'Look at me.' She tilted her head and looked into a pair of yellow eyes. He had a cresent blue moon on his forehead and a scar that seemed of a claw underneath his right eye. For a second Faya lost her breath. Of all the Masters that she had she would defenitly would always remember this one. He was... beautiful.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Faya turned on her wooden bed. It was already seven weeks that she had been here. She was just a normal human, but she was sold as if she was an animal. Sold as a slave to work in a castle full of youkai's. She was the only human slave, the rest were hanyou's or half-demons as they were called also. She was bought by a youkai who called himself Sesshoumaru. Everyone feared him and didn't want to be a slave of that youkai. But when she had seen him for the first time she saw his sad yellow wolf like eyes and she wanted to brighten his life. 'Just stop it Faya. What are you thinking. brighten his life. pah. you want to say that you have falling in love with him?' She thought angirly at herself. She turned once more and looked at the seeling. She couldn't stop thinking at the yellow eyes of her master. 'Master? Yeah, whatever. I'll never call him that. I will make him so miseable that he will sell me in notime. That or he'll kill me... which would be welcoming as well...' She turned on her side. 'But on the other hand.' She thought back at the yellow sad eyes. Faya sighed and closed her eyes. 'Seven weeks eh? And he still hasn't enough of me? I was really mean at him. Most of the times I ended up with more tasks then I could handle instead of claws in my back. I could have been killed now over a thousand times. Why didn't he kill me then?'  
In another room of the castle Sesshoumaru couldn't sleep. 'That mere human. yelling back at me. I should have just killed her by the first.' He grunted. 'So why couldn't I?' He thought. 'So why? Why couldn't I?' He growled at his own thoughts. 'SAFFA! Bring Faya to me, now!' He yelled outraged. The half vixen called Saffa nodded in fear and ran off.  
'Faya? Faya?' a voice came to her. Faya opened her eyes and looked into the face of her friend Saffa. 'What is it Saffa?' She asked as she sat up. 'Sesshoumaru-sama wants to see you. now.' She said in a soft trembling voice. 'Now? At this hour of the day?' She asked surprised. The half vixen nodded. Faya sighed, rolled her eyes and stood up. She covered her body with the sheets that she had been given by Sesshoumaru. While walking through the long corridor trying to piece together why he wanted to see her she didn't notice that Saffa retreated herself. Faya stopped at the door and knocked at the door. 'Come in.' She heard the cold voice of her master. She opened the door and said: 'you whished to see me master?' Before she knew what happened she was pulled inside and thrown to the wall. She cried in pain when she came in contact with the wall. She turned and looked into the outraged eyes of her master. 'If you want to kill me, then do it fast. Don't think of it, just kill me then!' She said in an ice-cold voice. 'I'm not afraid to die, and I'm not afraid of you.' She stood up and looked him straight in the eye. He didn't do anything and Faya narrowed her eyes in surprise as she saw sadness in his eyes. She swallowed and brought her hands up to his face. He saw what she wanted to do 'Touch me and you will be dead.' He growled at her. 'It is a risk I'm willing to take.' Faya said soft. Something in his eyes changed and he dropped his attack. Faya stretched out her hand and softly touched his face. All the anger and hate he had been building up just vanished underneath her touch. 'It is a risk I'm willing to take.' She said again. She then took the risk of doing what she already wanted to do when she first looked at him. Faya tiptoed and kissed him. Sesshoumaru was stunned. Why would she do that kind of thing? He was a powerful youkai. He could easily kill her. So why didn't he push her away? So then why didn't he just kill her? She was crossing the line here! Faya licked his lips, trying desperately to find an entrance. Hoping, whishing that he would accept her. "FAYA! What in Heaven's name are you doing! This is your master who you are kissing. Draw back! He can kill you in a second!" Her mind raged at her. Noticing that she didn't get any response Faye wanted to draw back but then she felt him opening his mouth. It shocked her a bit at first but then she knew he accepted her. She felt him pushing her against the wall. He kissed her back. Inwardly she cried out of happiness.  
Faya wrapped her arms around his neck. Sesshoumaru didn't know why he did this but this was exciting. He wanted more of this. Of her. He wrapped his arm around her and pressed her against himself. He left her mouth and started to kiss her neck. Faya moaned. He stopped and looked at her. By his sudden action she opened her eyes and looked at him with mixed emotions in her eyes. Did she do something wrong? They looked at each other and then a smile crept on her face. She closed her eyes and exposed her neck once more. Sesshomaru lowered his head again on her neck and suckled. Faya knew that she wouldn't hold on for long anymore. She clung into him and pressed her weight onto him. Sesshomaru knew also that she wouldn't hold long, he took her in his wolvelike arm and carried her to the bed. Faya was on heat he smelled. It made him smile. This was one of the rare occasions that he smiled. Faya saw him smile and it made her heart skip a beat. She felt his nails over her belly. She inhaled sharpley and bucked underneath his touch. He sat on her and looked at her. Faya bit her lip and looked back at him. For ayoukai he was beautiful and she would love ever moment she would have with this all domanating youkai. He bowed to come nose-to-nose with her and said in a deep cold voice: 'what were you thinking of?' 'For me to know, and for you to find out, master.' She purred and kissed him. 'I will find out one way or another.' He purred back. 'What did you had in mind, master?' She purred smiling back at him. 'You really want to find out?' He asked 'Do you want to know what I thought off?' It surprised Sesshomaru that as Faya wanted him so badly she still had a strong will to be so cool at him. 'Are you trying to get the last word?' He asked. 'I was hoping, but I don't think my voice will hold for long. Sesshomaru- sama.' Her voice cracked at the last word.

With his claw he tore the blanket to shreds exposing the soft flesh underneath. Sesshomaru devoured her breasts causing her to moan and buck. He was really on heat himself. He undressed himself and looked at her. Faya lost her breath at what she saw. His chest was strond builed and he had devolped a six-pack. It just wanted to make her faint. The heat that had been building inside her that had faded for a few seconds strongly came boiling up again. It made Sesshomaru dizzy of wanting her. Faya looked at him and smiled. She sat up and whispered to his mouth: 'I am yours for the taking.' It was a simple sentence but it made Sesshomaru crazy. He closed his eyes and inhaled sharply. The said the one thing that made him lose all sanity. 'You shouldn't have said that Faya.' His voice was deep and thick. 'Am I going to be punished now?' She asked daring. 'Yes. and you will pay with your purity.' He pushed her back on the bed and kissed her hard and uncontrolebly. He smelled that she was wet enough, that she was ready. "So this was all a game to her? She knew what would happen. She just made time to prepare herself that she wouldn't get hurt." He deepened the kiss. Faya wanted him all to bad. His erection made her mad for him. She spread her legs further letting her smell touch his nose. Then Sesshomaru lost all contole and took her. The penetration was almost painless. Faya felt pain but it wasn't much. The rhythm started a bit akward but soon it took shape and the two settled down in a peaceful body rhythm accompied by moans of pleasure. She felt her peek coming and helt back for as long as she could but the kisses and smell of Sesshomaru made her orgasm sooner then she wanted. With a loud moan she came and Sesshomaru soon after. She felt him fill her up. 'Mmmm..' The kiss was hot and spoke volumes. Never would they let go of each other. never would they leave each other. Sesshomaru rolled of off his lover. Faya curled up next to him and laid her head on his shoulder. 'What were you thinking?' Faya looked at him and chuckled and then said: 'just something that I will think the rest of my life.'  
'And that is?' He asked and looked in her emerald eyes. She smiled, closed her eyes and said before she drifted off in a sleep: 'just that you're the most beautiful youkai ever walked this planet.' Sesshomaru looked at the servant in his bed. There was something warm spreading from his heart. He then smiled and whispered: 'you are the most beautiful human I have ever seen. I'm glad that we have met. Faya.' He then closed his eyes and fell a sleep aswell.


	2. Chapter 2

A soft breeze played with her long black hair that was wrapped up in a high braided ponytail. Her eyes were closed and she sharpened her hearing. She held the Katana in front her and took a step forward. The sword came down and dancing on a melody only the young woman could hear she started to practice her moves. How long had it been? Three, four months since the day that he had bought her? She didn't remember. Her life had changed dramatically since that night. It seemed that she was the only that could penetrate the darkness of his heart. She was just human and people often told her that she was ugly and unworthy to live at all. She thought about the origin about her name. The origin came from the name Firesa; a vixen from ancient times… One that controlled fire, and was an excellent fighter. Firesa was said to be the daughter of the Fire God Fujimi(*) and his sister Amara, goddess of the sacred fire dances. The difference though, between her and the vixen was that Firesa was focused and coordinated. Master of both professions. Two things that Faya lacked. Skilled with every sword and known for her beautiful dances. Her mind filled itself with questions and images and so lost her concentration. She tripped over her own feet and fell flat face onto the ground, the sword falling next to her. She let out a heavy sigh and tore her face from the ground and wiped the dirt from her cheeks.

She stood up and picked up the katana. As she bent forward she saw a pair of familiar shoes and she rolled her eyes. 'Did you lose concentration, again?' The smooth, dark voice of her master came to her. Faya sighed and rose to her full height. 'No, I just love to see the ground up close…' She bit back. 'Really now…' He answered with an evil smirk and raised a delicate eyebrow. Faya's eyes grew a few sizes. 'Maybe you want to see it up close again?' And wiped her feet from underneath her, making her eat dirt once again. 'Tell me…'She began as she sat down instead of standing up again. 'What is it with you men…?' She moved with lightning speed and wiped his feet from underneath him. '...and showing off their strength…?' She asked as looked at Sesshoumaru who lay sprawled next to her now. 'Are you sure you're not a vixen?' Faya rolled her eyes and stood up. 'Funny you mention that to me… I was just thinking about one.' She answered as she looked over her shoulder at him. She then snapped her head to the forest and narrowed her eyes. Sesshoumaru knew that look and got up, stepping in front of her. The young woman had a sense for lurking danger. He never knew that humans had this capability as well. He also figured out that she sometimes sensed it before he did… sometimes even days prior to the event. He had asked her about that skill, she told him that it was because she was living with a youkai for a master, so she had to. She had been lying, but he hadn't pressed the subject which was not comon for him.

He remembered that three weeks after their night together he found her staring at the woods, fear spreading from her body, so much that it almost made him sick. This was the same fear he picked up on, but it was different, it was almost undetectable. This made Sesshoumaru wonder… who was this woman, behind him? After four months together he was still getting to know her, and discover new things about her. Which was odd, cause he always knew someone at first sight. 'Duck…' She suddenly called and literally wiped his feet from underneath him once again. Damn it, this was the second time she did that…. The vixen was getting faster by the day. A thin dagger cut through her black braid and a few strains fell to the ground. Faya looked at the strains of black hair and then at the woods, then at Sesshoumaru who was looking at her with a face that spelled fury. 'Whoever it was, it's gone now…' She whispered and then stood up and stretched out her hand. He took it, pulled her down, rolled on top of her and started to put pressure on her throat. 'Who are you? And how do you know these things?' He hissed as his eyes turned red. Faya did nothing, didn't struggle, had no fear in her eyes, just looked up at him. Eyes that spelled hurt and pain, a cornered animal… 'I told you… I live with a youkai as master, it was only a matter of time before…' She gasped for breath 'You lie…' Sesshoumaru hissed as he gave a little more pressure to his claw that was wrapped around her fragile neck. 'Then apparently I don't want to talk about it..' She hissed back as her eyes sparked with held back fury. 'Not good enough.. do I need to beat it out of you?' With that Faya shut down completely and started to struggle to get away from him. Which was a pathetic sight causing him to smirk wickedly. 'Hit a soft spot, huh?' He whispered dangerously low in his throat. 'Don't make me tell it…' She whispered. 'Oh, you will, little one…' He smirked darkly, causing her not to shiver but to tremble in fear. It was the first time she trembled before him, and it made him feel confused. One way delighted that he had accomplished in something, that no one was yet able to do, and at the other hand… GUILTY! Damn it, the woman HAD made HIM weak! 'You will tell me, and you will tell me now… else I will turn into a not so happy dog demon.' His eyes promised her living hell if she would not tell him.

She adverted her eyes but Sesshoumaru forced her to look at him. Her mouth ran dry and it became difficult to swallow. 'Please…' She begged him. 'Your begging will not help you today, slave…' He hissed and saw how a mask fell over her face and something fade away from her green eyes. 'My mother had the same thing, Master…' She whispered 'They have always called me the cursed one, because I see things before they happen, I know things before others do… I dream about events yet to come…' She swallowed. 'The same happened today?' he asked her as he narrowed his eyes at her. Faya nodded and closed her eyes. He stood up and turned to the forest. 'You may go, for now…' He said. 'My lord…' She said and left the garden. So, she was a witch, huh? A seer. Someone that did not need special attributes to see the future… just herself. This could become very interesting indeed. He was looking forward to the day that he was finally able to break her, and mold her in what he really wanted her to become… His lover, his mate for life. This was very amusing, and a dark smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth.

**Meaning of the word:**

**(*) Fujimi = phoenix**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ooh, this will be a spicy chappie… yum, I love spicy chappie… ^_^ I love lemons more though ^_^**  
**-**  
Saffa had seen what had happened. The half demon shook her head and looked with sad eyes at the retreating form of the human. She had no idea how it happened and who had made the first move, but ever since they had spent the night together they had changed in character. Oh, yes, he was still her master, and sometimes he made sure that she knew that, like just now, but he went too far this time. She couldn't look in his mind. She didn't know what to do, just to be there for Faya. Saffa had no idea what had transpired between the two just now, but knew he had pushed something out of her, without her consent. And it felt like rape.

Faya was deeply hurt and furious. How dare he? How dare the youkai even do that to her! She was pissed and ready to kill. If she was stronger she would show him. She stopped dead in her track. Was this the reason he did this? Because she was human? Because he thought she was weak? Did he really think she would break that easily? The nerve of that demon! With an indignant huff she opened the door to the utility room and smashed the door shut behind her, causing the crockery to tremble in the cabinets against the wall. She then stopped and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes and calmed down. Faya took another few deep breaths and opened her eyes to find Saffa looking back at her. 'hey…' Saffa whispered. 'So that would mean you saw what happened.' Faya said with pursed lips. Saffa nodded. 'Great…' Faya muttered. 'For all I care the great youkai can be blown away to the deepest corners of oblivion.' She said causing Saffa to raise her eyebrows and say in a surprised voice 'Who are you trying to convince here? Me or yourself?' Faya rolled her eyes and passed her friend and walked to the door leading to grand kitchen and then stopped. 'Both actually...' she said and then left the utility room leaving Saffa with a heavy heart. The rest of the day Faya was unapproachable and would sneer at anyone who would come closer to her then three feet. When the time came to prepare dinner Faya made her way to the grand kitchen and helped the others as good as she could. She talked and laughed with them, but all servants knew all too well that this was all fake, it was a well put together act. She would explode when someone said or even made the wrong move.

Faya was busy with cutting the meat into little pieces until the point Saffa leaned over and whispered: 'I said sliced, not chopped into little pieces…' Faya startled and looked at the meat. 'You know the difference, right?' She continued. Saffa bent closer to her and said: 'I do believe he is dead now… let it rest…' Faya's face split into a smile and nodded. 'Good…' Saffa answered and all continued their work. Sesshoumaru was walking up and down the room, wondering how he could use the little vixen for his own purpose… Yeah, it was killing him softly but that was beside the point. There was a knock on the door and he called for the one to enter. Faya entered and curtsied. 'Dinner is ready, my lord…' she said in a cold voice. 'I'll be right down…' Faya curtsied again and left the room, leaving the door open. 'Close the door!' He screamed after her. Faya stopped halfway the corridor, bit her tongue, walked back to his room, gave him a death glare and smashed the door shut. She heard him cuss and it made Faya smirk evilly. Humming under her breath she walked downstairs and back to the kitchen. 'That is a very dangerous smirk.' She heard Saffa say when she entered the kitchen. 'What did you do…?' She asked as she cornered the young human. 'Nothing much…' she said with innocent eyes. 'Oh boy…' Saffa said and rolled her eyes. 'You know that he will kill you one day, right…?' Faya shrugged at that 'Let him…' she said and passed Saffa. 'You've got to many different layers, even for a human…' Saffa told her. Faya shrugged again and began to serve the plate. 'There you go…' She then said 'It is your turn…' Faya said. 'With the way he is now? You'll have to kill me before I step food in that room.' Faya looked surprised and then said with a scary smile 'that can be arranged…' They both laughed and Saffa took the plate from her. 'If this keeps going on between you two, you'll end up being desert one day…'Saffa said and winked at her. Faya flushed a deep color of red and then laughed, taking the other servants with her. She shook her head and heated up the next dish. Saffa came back and said that she would not be going back there. Faya chuckled and shook her head, no one would go back there without having a death wish. 'Okay, I'll take it to him...' She answered and took the next plate. 'I don't know how you do it, though…?' Saffa said. 'Do what?' Faya asked as she looked at Saffa. 'That you can provoke him like that, without him killing you…' Faya just smiled 'I'm still hoping that he will, one day…' and left the kitchen, leaving a flabbergasted Saffa in her wake. Was she doing this because the human really had a deathwish? Faya moved to the dining room and placed the plate in front of him. As she wanted to retreat her arm he took it. He felt her pulse quicken as he did so and she hated herself for it. He let her go and it felt like her wrist was on fire. She cast her eyes down and he ate in silence. She wondered for how long he had been like this. With one arm, so introvert, so cold. 'What are you thinking off…?' His cold voice pricked through her thoughts. 'Nothing…' She answered quickly 'Liar…' He answered after a while. It hurt her… 'I like to keep my thoughts to myself my lord…' Faya answered coldly and waited for him to dismiss her, but he didn't, so she waited. When he was done eating he raised his arm, a sign for Faya to take the plates with her back to the kitchen. He watched her leave and leaned back in his chair and looked at the ceiling. She was tougher then he'd first thought she'd be… Even after that one night. He had not asked her back to his bed afterward. That bothered and frustrated them both, he knew. He yearned for her touch, yearned for her voice, her everything. How he longed to burry himself deep within her and fuck her so hard and so deep that it would make them walk bad for a week, or more. Faya walked into the kitchen and served another plate in silence. How long would she be able to continue like this before she would lose her mind? Or just break down in front of him? Saffa saw all this with sad eyes and shook her head. It was painful and frustrating to see what was happening to them all. Damn them both… They should just get it over with… The tension between the two was just too much. But Saffa had no idea how to say it either one of them. Then again, it wasn't her job to stick her nose in their business. She sighed ate her dinner and then started to do some pre cleaning.

Faya took the plate away but then found herself on her back onto the table looking up at the ceiling her legs dangling over the tabletop. What just happened? She felt how he parted her legs and how his nails raked her knee and upward to her inner thigh. She inhaled and closed her eyes as he pulled her skirt up. Then without warning, or preparation he shoved his finger in. Faya's eyes turned huge and pushed back an upcoming moan. She closed her eyes but did not dare to move with him. She soon felt a second and a third finger joining the first one. She licked her lips and her mouth dropped open. His fingers were doing wonders down there and she knew she wouldn't last long. As he kept torturing her like that Faya was only sad that she couldn't see his face. Couldn't see his reaction, but she felt his breath on her skin and knew he liked it. The wave of sweet release washed over her and she contracted her lower muscles. She lay there panting but didn't feel his fingers leaving her body yet. There was a breeze and she knew he had left with the speed only a youkai possessed. 'man, he's good with those fingers…' she whispered and sat up. Well, apparently she did end up being desert. She gave a small chuckle, slid off the table and redid her clothes. She rubbed her face and then took the plates with her. When Faya returned Saffa didn't notice a thing, or pretended not to notice a thing and asked 'What happened this morning anyway?' Faya looked at the half demon and said 'we had an argument.' Saffa turned around and looked at her with a ridiculous face. 'An argument? You two had an argument… Faya, he has killed humans and demons alike for less than that… it is a miracle that you're still alive. A miracle at itself.' Saffa huffed 'Wow, I must be one hell of a sparring partner then…' Faya answered sarcastically and shook her head and held up her hand. 'I'm sorry… I'm just so frustrated with him… He is such a fucking Hellhound! I mean, he has to be, no Youkai would make a servant suffer in such a way…' Saffa laughed 'This Hellhound, as you call the Lord of the House, didn't kill you as of yet. Besides, as you may have noticed you are the only human in this house.' Faya nodded and sat down. They kept on talking for a while longer until they too went to bed and the house fell quiet.

Upstairs Sesshoumaru splashed another bucket of ice cold water over his head. The Lord of the Western Fields needed to calm down quickly. He smelled that the human was wet all day already and it had driven him to these measures. The smell was overwhelming resulting in him doing what he just did. This wasn't helping at all. He was still hard and wanting… even now, after the seventh bucket he still smelled her all over him. She was driving him insane… made him weak, vulnerable, and wanting… Damn it, why couldn't he calm himself down? This needed extreme measures. He needed his sweet release and with the annoying human vixen in his mind he made his way back to the seclusion of his bedroom lay down on his bed and gave himself the well-deserved release that he so desperately needed imagining the mouth of the human around his dick. Oh, that was a fantasy he would definitely wanted to make true. Naked and worn out he fell asleep after he had cleaned himself up. Faya fell asleep as soon as her head hit her pillow. Dreaming incoherent nightmares that left her sweaty and feverish. Nightmares about an upcoming attack on the mansion, the Lord of the House mortally wounded, and the woods would be the origin of the whole disagreement…

Faya woke up with a terrified scream, bathing in sweat, out of breath and disorientated. Someone took her head between their hands and made her focus on her face. Her sight was foggy and she had no idea who was holding her, so she struggled to get away. The blurred mouth opened and trusted voice came to her 'It is okay, you're safe now, it was just a nightmare…' The voice said 'Calm down… everything is alright now. It was just a nightmare.' It continued, giving Faya time to regain her breath as well as her vision. As she focused again she saw the trusted yellow eyes of Saffa looking back at her. Worry lay in the yellow orbs as Saffa examined her. 'I'm… fine… Saffa…' Faya said out of breath. 'It happens once in a while…' She continued as she regained her breath. Saffa looked at her and narrowed her eyes. 'You are such a bad lair, you know that?' Faya rolled her eyes at that and untangled her body from the sheets. 'I know that… I just don't want to talk about it… Go back to sleep Saffa, I'll be alright…' Faya told her friend. Saffa wasn't convinced but went back to her bed anyway. Faya lay back down and turned to face the wall. She stared blindly at spot on the wall and sighed. This was too much, and knew something had to change in order for her not to break down.

-  
**Another part done!**  
**What's up with those strange things that are happening with Faya… her heightened senses and all that…?**  
**You'll just have to keep coming back in order to understand it.**  
**R&R people… till next time, this is Silver bloodelf logging off…**  
**What I can tell you about this story is that it will have a huge twist somewhere down the line… you'll understand what happened to Rin and so much more. It will be very eventful. R&R!**  
**Also, I like to point out that I have this whole story already written and it's waiting to be published! Please you guys give me feedback and I'll update as soon as I can...**


	4. Chapter 4

When Faya woke up a little while later she felt like she went through Hell and back. She was completely broken, yet she forced herself to get up. She stumbled to the bowl with water and washed her face. When she looked at herself in the mirror she startled from her own reflection. She had huge bags underneath her eyes and there was no spark visible in her deep green orbs. Faya touched her own face. It was really hers. Her long black hair that once shone was now dull. She sighed and turned away from the mirror. After seeing her face she knew she was going to get sick. To make matters worse she sneezed and then inhaled. 'Damn it…' She muttered and then sneezed again, making it feel like her head exploded. Faya dressed, combed her dull hair, braided it in nine braids and made a high ponytail. She was so not going to have fun today… Inhaling again she rubbed her nose and walked through the corridors, up the stairs and toward the kitchen.

The nightmares and visions had finally taken its toll… on her _HEALTH_! She grunted as she came into the kitchen and was met by loud noises, laughter and the light that was called the sun. She screwed her eyes shut and tried to concentrate on the silence that she so desperately needed. Saffa looked at the door when she came in, hurried up to her, felt her forehead, which was burning and demanded that she returned to bed, immediately. When Faya began to protest Saffa growled at her, causing Faya to jump back, comply and went back to the servants quarters. Saffa was scary when she growled. Not one second after she had stepped back in bed the door was smashed open making her yelp and the Lord of the House was standing in the door opening. The covers slid off of her body exposing her beautiful breasts and lean stomach that she had developed during her relentless training and heavy work in the House. 'My Lord…?' she asked and then sneezed. 'What are you doing here?' Sesshoumaru demanded in a restrained voice. Faya raised her eyebrows and said 'I'm sick… so I went back to bed… Saffa's orders…' She said as she swallowed to get rid of the upcoming sneeze. 'Be sick in your own time… You need to work… now…' He told her. As an answer to his demand she sneezed. 'I expect you to be fully dressed and waiting in the hallway, within the hour…' He continued. 'Yes, My Lord…' She said in a sneeze. Sesshoumaru left the quarters again and Faya fell down on her bed. The demon was not worthy to be called a demon… he was a fucking Hellhound! Faya put her pillow over her face and screamed out her frustration at the hellhound… After a long scream and releasing her fury on the pillow she sat up again, redressed and went upstairs again.

She met Saffa in the kitchen, her face was turned toward the sink and she didn't turn around. 'Saffa?' She asked as she walked up to her and lay a hand on her shoulder, causing her friend to flinch. Faya made her turn around and saw a shallow gash going from the corner of her left eye all the way to the corner of her mouth. It wasn't deep and when it would heal it would leave no scar, but still. Were Faya's eyes dull when she woke, fire blazed within them and they grew dark. 'How dare he?' She hissed. 'It was my own fault, I shouldn't have given you an order like that without consulting with him first.' She answered. 'That is ridiculous! You gave that order for my best interest, and that of the others.' Faya said outraged. 'Yet I didn't consult with him… His house, his rules, we are mere slaves…servants as you want to call it, we can be replaced within a second…' Saffa said shrugging. 'Put those fires out, Faya… put a mask over your face and keep on going… besides he has his nice sides.' Saffa finished. '_His nice sides_?' Saffa chuckled at the face Faya made and shook her head. 'He can be very generous…' Faya shook her head and crossed her eyes. '_Generous_…?' She echoed blocking the incident during dinner the night before. 'You just haven't seen them yet…' Saffa chuckled as Faya took the cloth away from her, made it wet again and pressed it against the thin cut. 'I'll be going upstairs to clean the rooms.' Saffa nodded at her friend.

Faya left the kitchen and shook her head in disbelief as she moved up the stairs. Generous, yeah right. Generous in torturing people, she meant… generous in making people lives more difficult and loving their pain… She opened one of the rooms on the first floor and went in. She opened the curtains and then the window. '_Bite me…_' She hissed furious, answering her own train of thought. 'Question is where…?' Faya jumped in the air, hit her head on one of the shutters and looked at the person behind her. Sesshoumaru-sama was standing behind her, towering over her with the huge aura that he had. 'I wasn't talking to you… My Lord…' She said and rubbed her head. Great, if she didn't have an excruciating headache already, she could just go and die of her headache right now. 'is that a trait of humans… to talk to themselves, and then answering themselves? Is it contagious?' He asked her, his eyes unreadable, and smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. Oh, how she wanted to beat that smirk off of his face. 'The difference between humans and demons, is that we actually_ have_ a conscious.' She hissed at him as she passed him and walked to a cabinet. That was a wrong thing to say, because the next thing she knew she was laying at the other end of the room with a few sheets on top of her. 'Whatever did you do that for!' She yelled at him 'I tell you the truth for once, and you blast me through the room! What is wrong with you? Can't handle the truth, even when you have asked for it? That is exactly why I refuse to even begin telling you the truth in the first place… Damn it… I don't have these sharpened senses for fun you know!' Before Faya knew what was happening to her she was smashed into the door, hanging an inch from the ground with Sesshoumaru's claw around her neck. 'Do you seriously have a wish to die so early in life?' He hissed at her. 'You are driving me insane with that rebellious behavior of yours. It makes me want to hurt you so badly…' Faya looked at him and her eyes darkened. 'Now I know where you got those scars from.' He growled at her. 'You know nothing about my scars, My Lord…' She hissed furiously at him, inferno's blazing in her eyes, but there was also hurt deep within those fires, which took him by surprise. Faya was so furious and so hot tempered that she lost all demeanor for the Lord of the House and before she knew she had hit him in the face. Surprised yellow eyes met shocked green ones. 'Oh oh…' she whispered as she saw surprise turn into full hatred. 'How dare you,_ human_, to raise your hand against me….' He growled and smashed in the door once again, causing Faya to gasp for air. 'Apologize…' He hissed at her. 'Never… you deserved it, you stubborn, arrogant demon…' She hissed back at him. Why did she do this again? They both wondered at the same moment when Faya was thrown across the bed and landed on the floor next to the bed. 'I have to warn you human… my bite_ is_ worse than my bark…' Faya's face screwed up and pretended to sneeze instead of laugh. 'You seriously had to say that, huh?' Faya asked as she locked eyes with him. 'You just don't know what that means in the human world.' A triumphed smirk was visible on her face as Sesshoumaru lessened his grip on her throat. 'What does that mean…?' He asked her. Humans were unpredictable and so he never knew what to expect from them, and especially not this one. 'Look it up…' She said with a challenging voice and painful smirk as she stood up. She saw how he doubted between beating it out of her, or do as she said and going to the library and look it up. He chose the latter and disappeared.

Faya chuckled and then lost that laugh in a harsh cough and continued cleaning the room. She didn't see the Master for the rest of the day and it made her smirk. Now the scores were even once again. Sesshoumaru learned that he had made a huge mistake, by calling himself a dog and therefore lowering himself to a level a mere humans companion. Furious with himself and Faya he had locked himself up in his room and emerged when he was called for dinner. Faya heard him come downstairs and brought him the starters. She came in and put the plate in front of him, but couldn't hide the smug smirk that had been visible on her face the whole day already. 'I wish you a lovely dinner, My Lord…' she said with a tone of triumph in her voice and left the room. When dinner had been served Sesshoumaru called for Saffa and told her about things that would happen the coming five weeks. Everyone looked up terrified when three minutes later Saffa barged into the kitchen and told the others that they were expecting unannounced guests within three days, and that they would be staying for three weeks. The Lord of the House had decided to throw a party, his reasons were unknown to her, and he had told her that there would be sixty noble Youkai coming from the neighboring countries. The whole household was in distress. Faya and Saffa raced up the stairs to prepare the guestrooms, and the others took control over the kitchen.

'I can't believe he didn't mention this earlier to us.' Saffa whined as they started to clean the first room. 'He didn't, cause he wants to see us suffer…' Faya answered she opened the window. 'He is a sadistic, incoherent, pathetic excuse of a… Saffa are you listening?' She turned around and looked at her. Saffa on the other hand was looking at the door with huge, fearful eyes. 'When will I learn…?' Faya sighed and looked at the door. Sesshoumaru was standing there, leaning against the doorframe. If he still had both his arms he would have definitely crossed them over his chest. He had a smug smirk on his face, one that Faya still wanted to beat off of his face if she was strong enough. 'Oh, please, don't let me stop you from what you wanted to say…' Sesshoumaru said and Faya turned around. She was so going to regret this… 'excuse of a Hellhound youkai…' she then finished her sentence. 'Saffa, leave us…' Sesshoumaru said, causing the half demon to tremble and then look at Faya in despair. Faya didn't tremble, was not scared at all. She just raised a typical eyebrow and then looked at Saffa. 'Go, you can't refuse the master of the house… I'll be fine' Faya said. 'I don't think I…' But she was cut off by two voices that screamed "NOW" in unison. Saffa looked at Faya who flushed a deep color of red. Saffa scurried out of the room, and Sesshoumaru closed the door with a soft click. 'Before you start, my lord… may I remind you that there are guests coming to stay and that there are other rooms that still need to be cleaned?' Faya started as he looked at her. What was wrong with her? Did she not know that he, Sesshoumaru, could kill her in a second? Yet, she kept on defying him with those green eyes of hers. She just didn't know what she did to him. He walked up to her and she didn't back away. Faya stood her ground, she wasn't scared of him. If he wanted to kill her, there would be no change of escaping him. He was faster, stronger and more powerful than her. She was a mere human so she wasn't able to match him. She took a breath and locked eyes with him. Those cool, uncalculating, yellow eyes searched for something within the green orbs, as he did not find it he turned around. 'Keep on doing what you did… they'll be arriving soon…' He said and walked toward the door.

This time Faya sagged through her knees and sat there on the ground 'What do you want from me…?' She whispered. 'What do you need from me? Why do you let me live after what I've done? Do you like to see me suffer so much?' There was something in her voice that was new to Sesshoumaru, there were tears in her voice, yet she did not show them, and he looked down at her. 'I've defied you so many times, yet you refuse to either kill or punish me… Tell me, why?' Faya looked up at him. 'At the moment I need you to do something for me.' He said and pulled her to her feet and looked at her with dark shimmers in his eyes. Faya listened and her eyes grew wider as she understood what he asked of her. 'Do you have any idea what you're asking of me? Do you?' She asked in a whisper and with a pale face. 'You do remember that I'm a servant, right? And above that, human. Look at my mouth here, I am _hu-man_. They will be able to smell me from a mile away… and may I remind you that I'm missing a few extra things in order to pull this off.' Sesshoumaru looked at her and smirked wickedly. 'I don't think I like that smirk…' Faya said with a bothered face which made Sesshoumaru smirk even wider as he said: 'Everything can be arranged, are you willing to sacrifice something for it?' bearing his fangs at her. She looked at him 'Like what, you already took everything from me that I held dear… my freedom and, oh yeah, my purity…' She said as she crossed her arms over her chest. He wanted to speak but Faya beat him to it. 'I'm not done yet… May I also remind you that we have two evenings and two full days to prepare all this?' Sesshoumaru loved seeing this side of her and said 'Then we'd better get started.' Faya swallowed, he was serious about this. It spelled disaster, she knew it. She knew that he just loved to see her all tangled up in things that went way above her head… 'But I'm sick…' She said as last resort. Sesshoumaru inspected her from top to bottom, lingering at her chest. 'You don't look any different to me.' Faya raised an eyebrow and gave him an indignant huff as she glared daggers at the freaking Hellhound in front of her. He was so not impressed with her.

'Saffa!' He then called and the half demon servant entered two seconds later. 'My Lord, you called?' She asked as she curtsied. 'I did…' he said and told her what needed to be done. As Saffa listened her eyes grew in size, at the end Faya was afraid that they would fall out of her sockets. 'That is impossible…' Saffa whispered at the end. 'I have no doubt that she will be able to do that… but I don't think the façade will last…My Lord' She said and looked at Faya. 'Did I ask for your opinion, Saffa?' causing Faya to shiver and Saffa to tremble. 'No, My Lord…' He wanted to lash out to Saffa but Faya threw herself on her and they both fell to the ground. A few hairs fried in the blast but both were unharmed. Furious Faya looked at Sesshoumaru who was thinking about killing them both, with his eyes. 'You want me to do this, fine… I'll do it, but don't you dare go and hurt Saffa because she gives her opinion…' She hissed. 'You will do this, but I want something in return… Me and the servants stay unharmed… there will be brought no corporal punishments on them.' She continued. Sesshoumaru was pissed enough to transform and eat them both at the point. 'One wrong move and I'll tell the guests everything… and that would mean you lose face... and I know how that feels like to a demon lord, like you.' Faya told him as she stood up, pulling Saffa with her but kept looking at Sesshoumaru. 'Is that your ultimatum?' He asked her causing Saffa to hide behind Faya and tremble in fear. Faya on the other hand stood firm and with head held up high and looked at him as she stuck out her chin. 'It is…' she said. Sesshoumaru huffed, and passed them, he opened the door and walked out. 'Fine…' he said and was gone. Saffa looked at Faya with growing fear in her eyes. 'You are so much scarier than Lord Sesshoumaru-sama is sometimes, did you know that Faya?' She whispered as she looked at the other servant. Faya sagged through her feet and hit the floor 'But it takes so much energy to do that…' Faya answered in a whisper and took a deep breath. Why was he like this?  
Sesshoumaru appeared somewhere in the middle of the forests and a few lower demons jumped in front of him. Sesshoumaru just looked at them as they caught fire and screamed their last scream. There was a young demon exterminator who he fought. The young boy didn't stand a change and as Sesshoumaru walked away the young boy fell down the ground. The young boy hadn't felt pain, it was quick and painless. Oh Hell, he was getting soft. Damn the human… what the hell happened after that one night… But she was the one who offered herself to him. The human mind was something he did not understand, and especially the female mind. They were so different and so unpredictable. Rin would've just followed him everywhere, would have listened to his every command.

He stopped. _Rin_… It was the first time that she had crossed his mind in two years. Rin, the annoying little human girl that had followed him one day and did the impossible, she had snuck into his heart and he became attached to her, until that that night… Saffa had fled into the room with panic in her voice telling him that Rin had fallen ill. He shot up and raced down the stairs, fear gripping his heart and found her bathing in sweat in her bedroom, he thought she would be okay but told Saffa to get a medicine woman. Saffa had nodded and raced to a nearby village to get one, she brought the old woman to the House. She examined Rin and started to concoct potions. Late that night she came to Sesshoumaru and told him that she was beyond healing, the only thing that was left for him to do was say goodbye to her. He had entered the bedroom of Rin and sat behind her and held her tight. Coughs had wrecked her fragile body and smiled that wonderful smile that had made his heart melt. He held her close and nuzzled her neck she loved so much whispering at her that she would soon be free of pain and would be happy. Rin had chuckled and lost her breath in another coughing fit, when she regained her breath she told him that she wouldn't be happy there without her father. She then closed her eyes with a smile whispering that she was so blessed that she had met him and could stay with him, with that she let go of her last breath. She went limb in his arms and… He had pulled her close and rocked her back and forth like he had done so many times in the past, hoping that she would wake up. It was the first and only time that Rin had called him father. He wished she had said earlier. It was the first time that there were tears falling from his eyes and he was surprised at the emotion. He then let out a feral roar and had almost brought the house down in his fury. Her death had almost been the loss of his sanity, he went to full rage and the only one that got killed during his rage was Jaken. After that he had disappeared for weeks. Only returning bloodied and full of scars. His fury had made him fight powerful demons and went into self-destruction mode. One that left him on the brink of death. He almost succeeded, that was until he met Faya at the slave auction, and was lost at her sight. Yes, that was right, upon seeing Faya he decided to buy her instead of killing himself, which he had been planning to do that very day. Faya, who had saved him from his destruction mode. Faya, who gave a little light to the darkness that he had been in. Faya, who he... Sesshoumaru let out a feral roar and smashed the trees that were standing nearby. He would ask one of the servants to pick it up later, they were in need for new fire wood.


	5. Chapter 5

She had to learn so much in just two days… for starters she needed to call him by his given name, without the 'sama' suffix at the end. This would be the biggest obstacle of the upcoming three weeks. Faya had to keep practicing with the sword and dance. She had no idea why Sesshoumaru had ordered her to do this. She had no idea what he was thinking. Why did he want her to do this? She had two freaking left feet! Not to mention the growing frustration and tension between her and the Lord of the House. The whole thing a few days prior was very clear in both minds. Sesshoumaru was angry with her for making him so damned weak, and Faya was furious with him for making her all hot and bothered and then leaving her. It lead to multiple clashes between them. He just wanted to make her suffer some more. If serving him wasn't enough, taking her purity, then casting her away as mere filth, then coming on to her once again… and now making her learn to do something she never wanted to do in the first place. How the hell could she act to the freaking Lady of the House! Her motions became more erratic, unfocused and sloppy. Her katana was stopped in mid-air and cold yellow eyes looked back at her. 'You are not focused, do the last part again…' A low growl escaped Faya before she could swallow it back. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow and asked 'You actually dare to growl at me… Human? Me, Sesshoumaru-sama, lord of the Western Fields. Your master?' And with ease he slapped the katana out of her hands. He advanced on her, wrapped his claw around her neck and gave a little pressure as he locked eyes with her. 'Never, ever, growl at me again, human slave…' He said as 'I can do a lot more than just growl… My Lord…' She answered as she tried not to sound sarcastic. 'Hmm…?' And held her head straight once again. 'Oh, yes, I can see that in your eyes…' He smirked and let go off her. 'Now, do that last part again and do it properly…' He answered and looked at her. 'No, not before you tell me why I need to do this…? Have you noticed that I am unbalanced and uncoordinated…?' She asked him. 'You don't have to know my reasons in doing this, human, and I know that you're unbalanced and uncoordinated, it makes it so much more fun to teach you.' Faya looked at him and shook her head. 'I knew you were cruel, but this cruel, no… never knew that…' She hissed at him. The next second she was laying on the ground. 'Never say that again… next time I will kill you…' Faya stood up and looked at him. He kept saying that to her, yet she was still alive… maybe he did have a soft spot for her. 'Thank you, for your warning, My Lord…' She said sarcastically and curtsied mockingly.

The bickering and threats continued for a while between the two. 'Will you just shut up, and do your fucking routine?' Sesshoumaru suddenly screamed in fury. His eye white turning crimson red and fangs growing from his mouth. Faya was perplexed, not only had he lost his composure, he cussed big time. 'Wow… That was almost scary…' she whispered as she finished her routine. This went on for the rest of the day. 'Good, now get a bath and dress yourself. You'll need to learn how to eat properly.' He growled at her. 'I'm going to change as well.' He said and walked away from her, leaving her alone. Faya let out a frustrated growl and threw a dagger toward the nearest tree. Halfway she saw how the dagger slowed down, It almost stopped in mid-air and when it came to the tree it bounced back and fell tip down into the dirt. Her eyes became wide with fear as she saw the scene change before her eyes.

_The ground became crimson red and she saw how shadows were fighting each other. One of the shadows was pierced with a thrown dagger. The throw had been accurate, sharp, and deadly… 'No, please, don't do this… What did he ever do to you?' Someone screamed, the voice was foreign to her. It seemed broken and distorted in her ears. She couldn't force herself to look up and see who got killed. Someone did not allow her to do that. Her face was forced down and a laugh was heard. An arm came down in her vision and her breath stopped. It was a white claw. The perfect nails that she knew all too well. Tears fell down her face and into the claw. 'No, not this, not now…' She heard the voice whisper and suddenly understood that she was the one speaking. It was her own voice that she heard in the vision. 'He's dead... the Lord of the Western Fields is dead… We have the Fields now… this will be the beginning of our empire…' Faya heard herself scream in despair and felt how her heart broke. She then heard another scream, it was a terrified and distorted scream. One that was so foreign to her. Her throat hurt and then understood that it was she who was screaming. First the dream, and now this. 'beginning of an empire…' she whispered over and over again.. 'watch out for the enemies…' she whispered exhausted as she started to rock back and forth, exhausted with intense emotions that ran through her body. 'We have the fields now… Beginning of an empire…' Faya screwed her eyes shut. The images returned, but the scenery had changed. She now lay on something soft and opened her eyes. She looked in the face of the great Youkai. His face looked gruesome, covered in blood and his eyes rolled back into his head, showing her empty pools of crimson red. 'No, no, no…' She whispered as she lay a bloodied hand on his cheek. 'Don't you do this… don't be dead…' She whispered in a broken voice. 'Not now… not like this… Not when…' The rest of the sentence was lost in an ugly laugh and someone that interrupted her. 'Look at that, human… he's dead… your lover is dead… and because you two aren't married, and he has no heir, the Fields are mine now…' someone hissed in her ear. She wanted to call out to the one that she hadn't been his lover, but his wife. 'I do have to say that your pain limit is very high… Higher then his…' The distorted voice continued as she felt a dagger diving into her arm and suppressed a scream. She was torn from his body and smashed into a wall, knocking the wind out of her chest._

Gasping for breath she lay on the ground and the images blurred together. She was pulled close by someone but did not find the strength to struggle against whoever held her. That someone was way too strong, even when it was one arm. Faya couldn't fight back her tears anymore, and for the first time since a very long time she wept. She cried, she cussed, hating that she was able to see this all, knowing before it happened. Beads of sweat shimmering on her face and body. 'I need to change this soon…' she whispered exhausted as tears continued to spill out of her eyes. 'Yeah, but not in the way you are now… first you need to get back here… back to the present…' Someone answered her. It was a low voice, almost a whisper close to her ear… reassuring her that she was safe and needed to come back. Her sight was still blurry and someone wiped the tears from her face. She closed her eyes and shook her head. 'I can't….' she whispered defeated. It was clear that no one would ever be capable to break her. The visions would succeed before anyone else had the opportunity. 'Euh, yeah, you can, you need to…' She heard the voice tell her. She took a few deep breaths and horrible coughs wrecked her body. Faya felt how someone picked her up and carried her off. The last thing she noticed, before a blanket of darkness took her over, was that she was carried to a room that had the same smell as the one that seemed to be there for her. Sesshoumaru…


	6. Chapter 6

She tried to move but couldn't and immediately started to panic, resulting of whatever held her wrapping itself tighter around her. Her first instinct was to start screaming but no sound came from her lips. Dazed she tried to see who was sleeping in the same bed and inhaled the scent of musk she calmed down. It was Sesshoumaru. She relaxed and closed her eyes and then drifted off to sleep again with her head against his chest. When her breath evened out and he knew she was asleep, he opened his eyes and looked down at the fragile yet strong human in his arm. Her cheeks were still wet he noticed and even in her sleep he saw that she was terrified. He also noticed that she wasn't completely relaxed. Her muscles were tense and he felt how adrenaline was still very much apparent in her body. He had no idea what she had seen, but going from her reaction it was horrible. He had seen the cut appearing on her arm. The blood had almost forced him in fury. He watched how the bruise on her back form with his very own eyes but no one had hit her. He wondered if the scars that were on her body were the result of the these visions. He had no idea why, but he wanted to protect this small annoying creature that was called Faya. He pulled her closer to him and closed his eyes as he too fell asleep.

Faya groaned as she opened her eyes 'You have got to be kidding me..' She muttered as she woke up a few hours later and felt the headache coming on. She groaned, turned around, took a pillow and then groaned because she hit something hard. That something growled back and then cussed loudly. 'No, not in the mood…' She growled back. 'Excuse me, you're the one who hit me… great way of waking someone up… There are other ways, you know…' Faya heard a voice coming back to her dripping with sarcasm. 'Sorry…' she mumbled from underneath the pillow. He was stunned and pulled the pillow from her face. 'Are you sick?' He asked her. 'You apologized.' Faya looked into his huge yellow eyes and chuckled 'You know how you look at me?' and mimicked his face causing him to smile. 'Yeah, I did…' She then said 'for hitting you, and no I'm not sick.' She pushed herself upward and groaned. 'Welcome to my world…' she muttered and swung her legs out of the bed. 'How long will that headache last?' Sesshoumaru asked as he looked at her as she was trying and failing to ignore the dizzy spell as soon as she got up. 'Three days prior and two days after a vision…' She bit at him. 'Now I understand the temper…' He mused. She rolled her eyes and slipped into her shoes… 'If you would excuse me, I am going train some more and then take a long bath.' And closed her eyes to stop the world from spinning. Wow, this had been one hell of a vision. She remembered half of it.

'What was the vision about?' Sesshoumaru asked as she was close to the door. Faya held the doorknob and turned around. 'Your death, My lord… then mine, and then the rest of the Household…' she finished like it was everyday talk. She left the room and closed the door behind her and walked downstairs. Three steps down the stairs she walked into Sesshoumaru who looked down at her. 'You're half naked…' she noted as she pursed her lips. 'And how on earth do you that…? Is that years of practice, because really if I had that kind of speed it wouldn't take me half a day to clean the House.' She then said. 'How's the head?' He asked her instead of answering her. 'Killing me…' she nodded and wanted to pass him but he blocked her way. 'Don't train today…' Faya opened her mouth to protest but was cut off by his mouth. 'That is an order…' He whispered against her lips. Faya looked at him and then nodded, passed him and descended the stairs. Halfway down she turned around and cocked her head to the side as she looked at him. 'Is healing one of your many talents?' She asked as she looked at him. 'No, why?' Faya smiled and tapped the side of her head. 'no more headache…' She turned around and walked downstairs. Sesshoumaru gave a lop-side smirk and was gone. The rest of the day went by rather uneventful and dinner come and gone within minutes.

That evening before the guests arrived, Saffa found a distressed Faya in the bathtub with a brooding face. Saffa bent through her knees and looked at Faya's profile. Deep creases were visible in her face and Saffa shook her head. Saffa knew that Faya didn't like it, that she didn't want this. 'Damn him for doing this to me, damn him for making me do this… damn the hellhound… Saffa I will never be able to pull this off…' she whined as she looked up at her. Saffa was surprised at her statement, she hadn't thought that Faya would've noticed that she was there. 'Oh, yes you will… you need to…' Saffa answered as she bent down and looked at her. 'Our future will depend on your performance.' She whispered. 'What?' Faya asked with huge eyes. 'That's right… The guests that are coming over in two days… they are the Lords and Ladies of the neighboring countries… they made him promise that he would have a mate when they would return to the House.. If not, the Master would be dethroned and his House, belongings… his servants will be stripped off of him and he would be a nameless Youkai… if there is something you don't want, is a nameless full blood Youkai…' Saffa told her friend. 'If you become a nameless Youkai, you are nothing, not even worthy to live.' Faya looked at Saffa. 'So you want to say, he does this for his own selfish purpose…?' She asked dumfonded. 'And ours…' Saffa corrected her. '… I heard that the Lords and Ladies of the other countries are real animals… not to scare you or anything…' Faya splashed water in her face and sighed. A spark of stress ignited in her body. This would go wrong, she knew it. It would turn out to be a disaster. 'I'll do my best… I'll make you proud at me, Saffa, I swear…' Saffa looked at her friend and nodded. 'I know you will… let's get you dressed…' And threw a bucket of icy cold water over her head. Faya growled as she did that and Saffa laughed at her. 'You have that growl well under control. I just hope that you can play the part.' Saffa said as she helped Faya out of the bathtub and wrapped a towel around her thin frame.

Instead of answering Faya sneezed and sniffed her nose. 'I just hope that you won't sneeze so much…' Saffa then mused. Faya rolled her eyes at her and dried her body. She was now smelling of sakura with a hint of jasmine. With the towel wrapped around her they left the bathroom and walked to a conjoined room with that of Sesshoumaru. The bedroom was huge. 'Wow… I can get used to this view…' Faya whispered with a chuckle. 'Don't count on it…' they heard behind them. Both whirled around looked at Sesshoumaru, who was leaning against the doorframe. Faya sighed and said 'as long as I'm here, could you please have the decency to knock?' Saffa looked at Faya and then at Sesshoumaru and thought it wise to keep her thoughts to herself. 'Saffa, help her get dressed, with the way she dresses herself in the morning, she's bound to screw up.' Sesshoumaru said as he kept looking at Faya to see her reaction. He was challenging her, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her angry and stuck out her chin. 'Thank you…' She said and turned toward the mirror. She saw him nod and left the room. When he had closed the door behind him she sagged onto the chair in front of the vanity and placed her hands on her face. 'When will this ever end?' Saffa appeared next to her and held her tight 'It will never end between you two… that is why he chose you out of everyone.' She reassured her friend. 'Come on, I'll help you get dressed…' As Saffa dressed her, Faya was thinking about how ridiculous this plan really was. Pretending to be his mate… stupid… Pretending to be the Lady of the House… ridiculous… Pretending to be a full blood demon… stupendous! Being all cute and cuddly with the Hellhound, NEVER! Although at the other end… No, she didn't want to go there… The next day she was the proud Lady of the House and acted as such. Sesshoumaru was surprised at her change in character and the way she could improvise and react.

Everything went smoothly and for one and half week days went by uneventful that was until Faya began to show difficulties in keeping her character once in a while. Whenever it became too difficult for her, Sesshoumaru squeezed her thigh making her smile and look at him. It was at the beginning of the third week and final week that everything changed dramatically. In Faya, but also the way she would look at herself and how she would view the world.

At the end of the second week Faya woke up with a weird sensation in her body. It was a new emotion and one where she couldn't put her finger on. It felt like she was going to get a vision but there was no headache involved. Faya knitted her eyebrows together and sat up. The door smashed open and Sesshoumaru was standing in the door opening. She yelped, jumped up and fell out of bed, taking the covers with her and landing hard on the floor in a heap of sheets. 'Damn it, Sesshoumaru!' She hissed as she appeared from underneath the sheets and glared at him. 'You keep doing this, while I specifically asked, no begged you, not to do that when I just woke up. You're going to kill me one day with that, you know that?' She growled as she stood up, covering herself with the sheets and advancing on him. She stopped before him and pricked his chest with every word she spoke. Sesshoumaru looked down at her and let her rage, he was so not impressed with her. 'Why do you keep doing this, again and again and again…?' She now asked in a sigh. He looked down at her and smiled. 'I still don't like that smile.' She said as she shook her head. 'It seems that you're only getting scarier and scarier every time you smile.' Faya now chuckled. He lost his smile and a growing surprise became visible in his eyes. She now laughed and turned around to walk to the bedroom. He took her hand, pulled her back and kissed her instead. 'What is wrong with you…? You don't say anything, let me rage at you without blasting me through the room, you did a few weeks earlier, you actually listen to me, and now you kiss me good morning… Are you getting sick?' She asked as she placed the back of her hand against his forehead. 'You feel a little warm… back to bed you…' Faya smiled as she turned him around and pushed him back to his bedroom. Faya felt how a shiver went up and down his back as soon as she touched him. She raised an eyebrow and retracted her hand. They heard a knock at the door and Saffa came in. The scent hit her with full force, swallowed a gasp, and retreated from the room without a word. Strange… Was this a demon thing or something? Faya shook her head and looked at Sesshoumaru who was standing rigid in the door opening. She saw how he swallowed and closed the door without another word leaving Faya alone. What the hell? She dressed quickly and went downstairs in search for Saffa. She found her in the kitchen, sweaty and out of breath, her breath coming out in short pants.  
'Are you okay?' Faya asked as she looked at her friend. Saffa looked at Faya who was looking at her with concerned eyes and totally oblivious about what had happened. Saffa gave a tired laugh and told her what happened. Faya listened to her with growing surprise. 'O-o-oh…' she stammered 'Yeah, euh, well…' and scratched the side of her neck while she flushed. 'I had no idea…' Faya chuckled embarrassed. 'How could you…?' She asked looking at Faya with apology in her eyes. 'I-is that a onetime thing….?' Faya asked, listened at Saffa and dazed she walked out of the kitchen. Great, just great… how was she going to deal with that information? How the hell would she know that demons could go into heat… Hell, she didn't even knew she could go into heat! Faya was still learning something new every day…

Halfway up the stairs she saw one of the nobles. What was his name again? Oh, yeah, Lord Azuma-sama. He looked at her with little beady eyes, making her almost shiver. 'Good morning Lord Azuma… Have you slept well?' She asked as she held her head up high. 'Good morning Lady Nishi, Yes, I have slept well. Thank you. This is a lovely house, don't you think?' Faya cast her eyes down and blushed 'my husband has exquisite taste…' Azuma narrowed his eyes at her. 'Yes, one should think that…' He answered. 'My Lady Nishi-sama…' Faya turned around and saw Saffa at the bottom of the stairs. 'What is it Saffa?' She asked. 'I have prepared the medicine for your husband, as you asked of me…' Faya smiled, sweet Saffa, always knowing how to improvise and saving her from difficult situations. 'Thank you Saffa…' walking back down the stairs and took the little vial from Saffa's hands. 'Be careful Faya, My Lord is not the only one, who is testing you.' Saffa whispered. 'I know that…' Faya answered. 'Stay the way you are, and prepare breakfast okay…?' Saffa cast her eyes down but Faya placed a finger underneath her chin and made Saffa look at her. 'Just help me with this okay…?' She asked as she looked into the eyes of her friend. 'I will, My Lady…' She smiled, curtsied and left the hallway. Faya turned around and saw how Azuma had watched them both. 'Something the matter?' She asked as she set her jaw. 'I just don't know why you should address one of the servants…' Faya narrowed her eyes and walked up the stairs stopping in front of him. 'Because I see them as my friends… they have their own voice, opinion, and they work so much harder when you are nice to them.. You should try it sometimes… Breakfast will be served in your rooms today, so please if you could turn around and move back to your room?' Faya told him, deep down wondering where she got that from. 'Faya.' She looked passed the shoulder of Azuma to see Sesshoumaru standing at the top of the stairs. 'What are you doing out of bed?' Faya asked him. 'Excuse me, Lord Azuma-sama… I'm going to tend for my husband now…' She said, shot up the stairs and next to him. 'Come on…' she whispered as she wrapped her arm around his waist. 'Oh, yeah, Lady Nishi, you should take care of him…' They heard Azuma laugh. Faya narrowed her eyes at him and suppressed a growl. How she hated that man… Faya brought Sesshoumaru back to his room and closed the door behind them.

He pushed her against the door and kissed her roughly. He pulled back and looked at her 'What do you think about Azuma?' That question made her crash down back to earth with full force. 'I don't trust him…' She said and looked at him. 'But I think you already knew how I thought about him… else you wouldn't be asking me that… My Lord… but do we really need to discuss this now…?' She asked as she looked at him. Those damn green eyes, to readable for him. He could read her every thought in those green orbs… but there were times that he couldn't read them at all and this was one of those times. He bent forward and ghosted his breath over her neck and earlobe 'I want you to read into the history of the Azuma clan, and see why I don't trust them… I want you do that now…' He whispered causing Faya to close her eyes and swallow back an upcoming moan. Instead she purred…? They looked at each other and a smirk grew on Sesshoumaru's face as embarrassment grew on Faya's face. 'You purr?' He asked as his eyebrows shot into his hairline. 'Apparently…' She whispered embarrassed, then a flush spread across her cheeks causing Sesshoumaru to chuckle deep in his throat. 'You actually purr… must I call you kitten instead?' He asked with a smirk. Faya gave him a sour face as he let her go. 'Go find some information about the Azuma clan, kitten…' he said. 'You so like this, huh?' She asked him as she hit his chest. Sesshoumaru smirked darkly as he bent forward and kissed her. 'Yeah, I do like to torture you…' He whispered against her lips.

He let her go and Faya nodded and walked through the conjoined door to her own room. As she had closed the door she swayed own her feet. The feeling of having him so close to her was mind blowing. She sagged through her knees and felt how her lower muscles contracted. Oh, how she wanted him… she had no idea what to do, here he had given her an order, and the other hand she knew he wanted her just as much as she wanted him. Faya made a decision and rose to her feet. With the conversation that she held with Saffa a few minutes ago she undressed and wrapped a silver bathrobe around her naked body. The satin slid along her breasts, making her nipples hard. She loved the feeling. She felt herself growing wet by mere thinking about her bold action. Before entering Sesshoumaru's bedroom through the conjoined door she closed her eyes took a deep breath and softly opened the door. She saw him lying in bed, with the covers up to his waist, his want very apparent through the sheets but he did nothing with it. He had his eyes closed and he was concentrating on something. Faya closed the door with a soft click, snuck to the other door and locked it. She then undid her hair opened her bathrobe and let it slide down her body. Faya moved further to the bed and sat down next to him on the bed. 'Touch me and I will not be held responsible for the consequences, Faya…' He said with his eyes closed a crease appearing in his forehead, he was concentrating so hard to restrain himself. 'That is why I'm here… I don't want you to ruin the feast tonight…Sesshoumaru…' she whispered as she bent forward and ghosted her breath over his lips as she moved her hand back and forth over his rather painful erection, making him groan as he involuntarily moved his hips into her hand. It made her wet in the same second. 'I thought I told you…' He was stopped when he felt her soft lips touch his. 'I can do that later, not now…' She whispered and kissed him again. 'At this moment I need to tend to something else…' She continued as she moved her hand from his erection up to his chest, and ghosted her fingers over his toned stomach. He groaned both at the loss of her hand on his erection and the fingers on his muscles. She took his hand and lay it on her own skin just inches above her breasts. The next thing she knew was that she was laying on her back with him on top of her. He looked down at her breathing hard and eyes that were huge and round, he ripped the sheets from in between them and without much fuss and foreplay he thrust into her. He could not understand how she was this wet already. He didn't care, the only thing he cared about was that he was thrusting in her. Feeling himself in her and getting more relaxed because of the sensation. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as she pulled him closer to her body, deeper into her. Somehow she was really beginning to love the fact of him being so dominant in bed. It was the only time she accepted his dominance over her. It was making her want him more and moved to accompany his thrusts letting him feel himself deeper in her. Both were panting and moaning now wrapped up in their want and need. He nibbled her neck and kneaded her breast. Faya kissed and licked his neck causing him to growl low in his throat. She bucked her hips in to his causing him to speed up, then gave a shudder and relaxed staying in her for as long as possible. Panting heavily they both came back to earth and Faya felt how he slipped out of her, making her groan at the loss of feeling him in her. She felt how his breath and lips ghosted over her sweaty neck, his fangs scraping the delicate skin. He lay there for couple of minutes more and then pulled his head up and looked at her. He opened his mouth but Faya placed a finger on his mouth and shook her head. She placed her hands on either side of his face and kissed him deeply, a kiss that he answered after a while making them both groan. How they both wished that he had two arms. The whole time they hadn't spoken to each other, just laid there in complete silence. Faya pushed herself to a sitting position and then cringed, okay she would be limping. She cast a playful glare at Sesshoumaru as she heard him chuckle, loving the way how he caressed the lower part of her back, and stood up from the making a painful face. He chuckled again. She took her bathrobe from the ground put it on kissed him lovingly and then retreated to her own room to get dressed. Apparently she now knew what the sensation had been that she had when she woke up that morning. She released a high chuckle and left the bedroom when she was dressed. The rest of the day Faya was in the library trying to find anything about the Azuma clan. What she uncovered made her sick to her stomach.

_'The Azuma clan is a breed of many demons together. Throughout the ages the Azuma clan did not only breed within the own family but breaded with the most powerful youkai in History. Because of this they obtain many different powers. Many of them are unknown. The only two demon clans they did not manage to breed with are the Inu Youkai, or mighty dog demons, the ones that are the rulers of the Western Fields. And two, the Fujimi clan. The clan that controls the element fire. This made them furious killing most of the smaller clans in the Western Fields. This sprouted a war between the two clans..'_

Faya narrowed her eyes. If she hated the Azuma clan, now she could actually kill them… if only she was a demon, that was… Then she would teach them.

_'The war lasted from 987 till 1011 and brought on many casualties… more than half of the demons that had sided up with the Azuma clan had died. A third on the side of the Nishi clan. In the time of the great youkai war, as it is called there was a ligancy between the Nishi and the Fujimi clan.'_ Faya stopped reading. The Fujimi clan. The powerful Fire clan that had inherited their powers from the founding parents of the Clan. The God Fujimi and his sister Amara who was a beautiful Goddess. They possessed the secrets of the fire and were supposedly extinct somewhere during 1222 by an unknown disease, although Faya wasn't sure about that, she had no idea why, but she felt in her bones that they were still out there. She sighed and slammed the book shut. The sound echoing through the library.

She staid there for another few minutes until she heard the door opening and Saffa came in telling her that it was almost time to prepare herself. Faya nodded absently, rose to her feet and brought the books back to their place and then left the library. Together the two went back to her room and Saffa placed her in front of the mirror. This would be her ultimate test. She had kept up the façade for long enough, and she knew that cracks were appearing in her character. The ongoing battering and pestering of the Azuma clan was horrible. Going on about servants were nothing more than annoying pests, and how humans didn't deserve to live… They weren't fit to walk the planet that the Youkai inhabited as well. The nerve of those creatures. Faya sighed and shook her head to get rid of the memory that plagued her mind. She had to keep it up for just a little while longer, one more week to be exact. Then he would be out of their lives for good and could she pick up on her old life again. How Faya sometimes wished she was a vixen. Then Azuma wouldn't stand a change, she was sure of that.  
Faya couldn't help but give an evil smirk at that thought. 'You should get that smirk off of your face, Faya, it does not become you…' Saffa whispered at her. Faya chuckled and shook her head. 'That is better, now, I'm going to make you look so different, that even the Lord of the House will not recognize you…' She said as she looked at her from the mirror. They both smiled and Saffa draped a towel over the mirror so that Faya wasn't able to see herself. After a while of laughing and talking Saffa was done and Faya looked in the mirror as Saffa took away the towel. She could believe her eyes when she looked at her own reflection. 'Is that me?' She asked and touched her face. 'It is really you…' Saffa smiled. 'I don't know why the other humans would call you ugly and unworthy to live… but they would tell you differently when they would see you now…' Saffa said with a smile. Faya looked up at Saffa, rose to her feet and hugged her for dear life, taking Saffa by complete surprise. 'Thank you so much… for everything…' Faya whispered after a long silence. 'Now, don't let Lord Sesshoumaru wait…' Saffa answered and pulled away from the hug and looked at her. Saffa saw how Faya's face screwed up in pain as she moved her legs. 'What is wrong?' She asked concerned as she saw the face. Faya looked at her and mouthed 'muscle ache…' Saffa knitted her eyebrows together 'Where…?' She asked not understanding. 'In my thighs…' Faya chuckled. 'How would you get muscle ache down… O-o-oh…' she finished as she realized why Faya would have that. 'O-o-okay…' She flushed horribly as she looked away causing Faya to laugh out loud. Saffa gave her friend an indignant huff but then laughed with her. Stress flared through her body as they walked through the corridor toward the staircase. She stopped at the corner and looked at Saffa who gave her a reassuring smile and said 'You can do this Faya, you have too… You are the only one who can do this. The Lord of the House chose you to take on this task. Also know that he is testing you…' Faya looked at her friend 'Testing me…' Saffa nodded. Faya took a deep breath as eyes turned in her direction and the room fell silent as she started to descend the stairs. The stress was just to die for. She needed to do something about that before she would be downstairs.

Halfway down the stairs she stepped onto the overflow staircase and took another deep breath. She spotted the Lord of the House. Sesshoumaru was dressed in a black yukata with red patterns. His long silver hair was wrapped up in a high ponytail, it made her heart stop. He was talking to some of the other youkai and she found he was so different with his hair pulled back. The odd thing was that his hair was held together by a thin bright pink ribbon. It was in sharp contrast with his hair and clothing. No one said something about it, so she didn't even think about it. She saw how he had high cheekbones with a long neck. It made him as beautiful as he was dangerous and at that point she suddenly realized the full power of the Lord of the Western Fields. The combination was deadly. She now understood why he was so famous in the youkai circles. The way he wore the yukata gave him an aristocratic appearance. Conversations stopped and Sesshoumaru saw how many of the Youkai looked with open mouth at the stairs. He turned around and looked at Faya standing on the overflow. Faya held her head up high, unclenched her fists, and before she could take the second staircase Sesshoumaru was standing next to her holding out his arm to her. Faya wore a white satin strapless dress, with short sleeves that hang on her upper arms, a Royal blue bodice with golden hems. The dress widened at her hips. Woven in the white satin of her skirt were patterns of sakura blossoms and golden ivy. Her feet were stuck in royal blue leather slippers. Her jet black hair was divided in several braids and were held together in a high ponytail. Two long braids were hanging at either side of her face and multiple tiny golden marbles were woven through her hair. He took her hand in his and brought it to his mouth and kissed it slightly. Her mouth quivered and then smiled at him. 'You look stunning, Faya…' He said as she flushed and straightened as he held out his arm to her. 'Thank you, my Lord…' she whispered with a smile and linked her arm in his. 'I see that you're limping…' He said as they both descended the second stairs together. Faya gave a high chuckle 'I think I'm allowed to after what happened this morning.' She looked at him and gave an innocent smile. To her surprise she saw that he wore a pink color on his cheeks. 'Get rid of that color, My lord, it does not suit you, just like laughing.' She chuckled 'You'd better watch out, demons and humans alike would start to think that you had a heart…' She smiled at him.

When they stepped onto the white marble floor the other youkai made a half circle around them and looked at them, and then bowed to them. 'Tell me, where did you get the dress?' He asked and looked down at her. 'I found it, tucked away somewhere in the back of a closet in my room… I wonder how it got there…' She mused as she looked at him and raised an eyebrow. 'I have no idea…' He said and looked away. 'Wow, you're as bad a liar as I am… maybe even worse…' She said and chuckled causing his heart to melt, and cursing her at the same time because of it. 'Lady Nishi sama…' someone said and they both turned around. Saffa stood in front of them wearing a wonderful smile and curtsied, which tore Faya in two. 'What is it Saffa?' She asked. 'Dinner is ready… My Lady…' with that a shiver went up and down her back. 'You're not getting sick, now are you?' Sesshoumaru asked when he felt the shiver. 'I'm a little cold that is all, don't you worry that pretty head of yours…' Where did that come from? She wondered. Saffa cleared her throat and looked at her. 'Well, we should go to the dining room then, Saffa collect the guests and tell them that dinner is being served.' Saffa gave a relieved sigh and curtsied, then turned around collected the guests. Sesshoumaru opened his mouth but Faya beat him to it 'Do not even dare go there… My Lord…' and looked at him and she was met by his trademark smirk. Faya rolled her eyes and shook her head. As they came into the dining room and most were busy finding their seats Faya stopped Sesshoumaru and looked at him.

Dinner was lovely until the conversation turned to the topic whelps, children. Saffa had just entered and almost dropped the plates when she heard that. They hadn't discussed that topic yet. The room fell silent, everyone had known what had happened two years ago and for Lord Azuma to start that topic made it even worse. Sesshoumaru looked at Azuma with cold harsh eyes and bared his teeth. Azuma gave a wicked smirk and Faya watched the both of them. 'Oh, you want to say that she does not know yet?' He asked in mocking surprise. 'Well, Lady Nishi-sama, it seems that your husband forgot to tell you something about his past.' He smirked darkly. Faya swallowed 'It seems that your husband had a human child following his every move… If I'm not mistaking she was called Rin. The ribbon in his hair is a memory of her.' Faya heard something break and looked at Sesshoumaru who had an unreadable expression on his face. 'He was very fond of her, although she was just a low life human. She had the nerve to call him father… the idea… of a low human calling the Lord of the Western Fields, father…' That stabbed Faya deep within her heart, she opened her mouth to speak but someone else beat her to it. 'Lord Azuma, I think you should stop this provocation.' Lord Minami said as he stood up. 'Why? I do think that Lady Nishi-sama has the right to know what happened in his past, am I right?' Azuma said with a dark chuckle. 'Yeah, but you do not have the right to tell her that. You know that he does not wish to talk about it.' Minami interrupted furious. The Lord and Lady Kita-sama had stood up as well, and harsh words flew over the table. Faya, who couldn't control her extra senses all the time, grabbed her head as emotions flew through the ceiling. It felt like her head was going to explode if she wouldn't do something fast. 'STOP IT!' She suddenly screamed at the top of her lungs and smashed her fist onto the table causing the table wear to tremble. 'That is enough of all of you.' She said out of breath as she blinked a couple of times to get rid of the dizzy spell that had overtaken her when the emotions sky rocketed. 'Lord Azuma-sama, if you want to provoke him, fine, if you have a death wish, so be it… But do not start and ruin the feast that we so carefully prepared. He will tell me about her when he is ready for it. I do not need to know the details from YOU!' she hissed at him. 'Lord and Lady Minami, Lord and Lady Kita. I thank you standing up and protecting the memories of my husband, but please calm yourselves… It is true, that when my husband thinks it wise to share his memories with me about her, he will do so. Until that time no one will tell me anything about her, and above all, you will not provoke us any further… My fury has no boundaries…' She hissed as she locked eyes with Azuma. The other guests noticed the significant temperature drop and looked at the Lady of the House. Faya had risen to her feet. Azuma was furious and opened his mouth. 'I'm not done yet…' She said as her voice was icy cold and wild fires burned within her green orbs. 'The only thing you have done so far, from the second you have arrived is testing my patience Azuma! The provocations stop right here and right now. Either you apologize or you will this table and House.' She saw how her breath made little clouds in the air but she didn't care.  
Sesshoumaru had also noticed the temperature drop and glanced at Faya… what kind of woman was she, that she was able to do this? Was that part of the extra sense she had? Noticing that she was being watched Faya looked at him and as if reading his mind she gave a simple nod and looked back at Azuma who grunted an apology and she sat back down.

There were lighthearted conversations being made but there was no real emotion in it. When desert was done Sesshoumaru rose to his feet and said; 'Now let us go to the ball room and begin the dance.' Faya and Saffa both paled. Dancing? They hadn't prepared the dance. This was going to be terrible. She had completely forgot about the dance. Terrified she looked at Sesshoumaru and Lord Azuma laughed at her face. 'I reckon that you're not a good dancer then, Lady Nishi-sama, judging by the face you pull.' Faya looked at Lord Azuma letting him know that he was not getting away with this so easily but then chuckled 'that is correct Lord Azuma-sama, I am not gifted with the art of dancing…' she bent forward and whispered 'I am highly unclassified to dance, and I have no rhythm.' Lord Azuma fell in a rumbling roar of laughter and clutched his fat stomach. 'Are you sure she is worthy of you, Lord Nishi-sama? This vixen must be a handful to you…' He roared in laughter. 'Are you challenging me again, Lord Azuma-sama?' Sesshoumaru asked as he looked down at him. Faya froze up at his voice, he was pissed.  
'If he banns you to the servant quarters than I'll be all too willing to keep you warm tonight, Lady Nishi…' Azuma whispered in her ear. Faya did not pay attention to his words but Sesshoumaru saw her eyes widen in total fear and wild fires ignite deep within the green orbs. She knew that whisper from somewhere, why did she knew that whisper? Why did she knew that voice? This was not good, Sesshoumaru had seen fires ignite within her eyes before, but these fires were new to him. But he saw that there was something else within the flames, fear, raw fear. She was terrified of something. 'I do not think that I gave permission for you to touch my leg, Lord Azuma-sama…' she growled low in her throat and turned to him, the fear in her voice was only heard by Sesshoumaru. 'Remove your claw or I will chop it off…' as she took a knife and held it firmly in her hand. 'Now, I was just joking…' He said as his hand moved up to her inner thigh and rested there. 'The same kind of joke that you made earlier? You have a sick sense of humor then Azuma.' He wore a sick smile and Faya succeeded in surpassing a tremble.  
'Azuma, stop this right now!' Lord Kita and Minami said and rose to their feet as well. 'What is your problem?' They asked as they moved toward them. Faya was still looking at Azuma. The light blue eyes were shining and the pupils shimmered red once in a while. 'Well, then you must know that I'm not joking…' She hissed while pressing the knife onto his skin, fear still very apparent in her voice. She didn't like him, from the second she had met him. There was something in his eyes that scared her to death. 'Remove your hand…' Sesshoumaru growled as his hand began to glow a bright green. 'Or die…' he finished. Azuma retracted his hand but could not help to quickly touch her in the center of her legs. Faya gasped in total fear and without thinking she slapped him in the face and rose to her feet and standing next to Sesshoumaru as she held his sleeve for dear life. 'I dare you to that again, and I will not be responsible for the consequences.' She hissed as she looked him in the eye. She was now both trembling in fury as well as fear, a combination Sesshoumaru didn't like, mainly because this was not the Faya he knew. Lord Azuma rose to his feet and looked at her with a sick, twisted face. Sesshoumaru knew that Faya wasn't afraid, of anything, and that Azuma was capable of doing this was too much for him. 'I do not belong to you… I belong only to my husband… if anyone may squeeze my inner thigh or touch that part of my body that you had the nerve to touch, it is him and only him.' Sesshoumaru looked at Faya and then at Lord Azuma-sama. Azuma had dared to touch her there! A wave of fury washed over Sesshoumaru but Faya wasn't done speaking yet. 'Lady Azuma-sama…' The Lady of the House began as she addressed Lady Azuma 'It would be wise to keep an extra eye on your husband… If you do not I will, and if there is anything that I do not like, so help me, I will…'

She was cut off by another voice next to her '…do nothing, Faya, I will…' Sesshoumaru intervened as his eyes changed red. Faya looked at the Lord of the House. Sesshoumaru pulled her behind him, he smelled her fear and felt how she trembled. Everybody was speechless and even Saffa, who had heard and seen everything stopped and gaped at them. Faya looked at his back and then placed a hand in between his collarbones. 'You have to understand that I do not share my mate with anyone, that you do that, is your case… That you provoke me, fine, see if I care. But you will not touch my wife again.' She heard him growl and Faya was perplexed and trembled even more. Sesshoumaru turned around and looked at a white Faya. She was furious as well as terrified and she didn't know what to do. He grabbed Azuma by the neck. 'How dare you do this to my wife!' He growled and threw him against the wall. Everyone dove away from him. Was it common for full blood demons to share mates? 'Saffa…' He said not looking away from Lord Azuma. 'Y-Yes, My Lord…?' Saffa stammered. 'Take Lady Nishi-sama as well as our guests to the ballroom. I need a private word with Lord Azuma-sama.' Faya looked up at him with fearful eyes.

Saffa took the hand of Faya, who jumped at the touch and breathed out as she saw Saffa standing next to her. What was wrong with her? She left the room with the guests and Saffa. As Saffa closed the door of the dining room with a soft click Faya swayed on her legs but then felt a hand on her back pushing her forward. 'Stay strong… the Lady of the House has seen her husband like this more often with other guests that dared to touch you…' She heard Saffa whisper. Faya gave a single nod and forced herself to take a step forward. Lady Azuma looked at Faya now and her eyes narrowed. 'If there is something that you wish to tell me, Lady Azuma…?' Faya asked as she looked at the woman in front of her. She was thin, with a pointy face, pointy nose and pale blue eyes. She was definitely an half bird demon, but it was the other half that made Faya worry… It was a rat demon… How that combination ever happened she had no idea… she didn't want to start speculating about that one either. With a speed she didn't know she possessed Faya stretched an arm sideway and caught a thin dagger that was aimed at Saffa. She caught it while the tip of the dagger touched Saffa's nose. Saffa breathed loudly and fear washed over her as she glanced at Faya. Fury washed over Faya as she pressed the blade into her skin, making it bleed. Screaming, Lady Azuma took a step backward when the carpet caught fire, the flames a light blue with orange. 'I think it is wise that you and your husband will leave this House, and not return… Lady Azuma.' Faya said not fully grasping the fact that she was the one that started to fire. Cold fire ignited around her and Saffa backed away from her. She stood there frozen on the spot as blue flames started to lick the cabinets, floor and ceiling. Faya's eyes were covered by a blue haze and she radiated a kind of power Saffa had never seen in a human. Saffa looked around and saw the terrified faces of the others.

She forced herself to move and ran back to the dining room. 'My Lord, Nishi-sama…!' Saffa screamed and barged into the dining room without knocking. This was a desperate situation. 'Damn it Saffa…? Didn't I tell you…' He stopped as he saw that Saffa's eyes were huge and fear lay in her yellow orbs. Her breath coming out in short pants 'It is your wife, my lord…' She began. 'What about her?' He asked as his mind raced. 'She…' She licked her lips 'She, what, Saffa?' He growled as he smelled the fear coming from her, making him nearly lose his mind of worry. 'She is in rage… My Lord…' Sesshoumaru did not fully understand what she meant but when he saw blue flames licking the doorposts he sped to the hallway. Faya was now engulfed in cold fire and her whole eyes were covered with a liquid blue haze… What the hell?

How was she capable of doing this…? There was only one answer to this one, she wasn't human…! When he had seen her on the market square, those months ago he had noticed, he had smelled, that she was a full human. He had bought her because of it. He wanted to have another human around him. She had human characteristics but that power had to come from somewhere? How come he hadn't felt that she was a vixen? He walked up to her and wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to him. 'How many times do I have to tell you, that you need to keep that temper of yours in check, my dear little vixen…?' He whispered in her ear and tightened his hold on her waist. Slowly she turned her head and looked over her shoulder in to his eyes and narrowed her own. 'You may be strong Faya, but you should not dare me with those eyes…' He whispered at her. 'Look around you, you are scaring the other guests with that temper of yours…' Faya turned to the guests that were scattered everywhere and her eyes fell on the Lady Azuma. 'Let's get that dagger out of your hand, okay?' He turned his head to Saffa. 'What made her tick off like this?' Saffa looked at the dagger and then at him. 'Lady Azuma-sama threw a dagger at me…. My Lord. She caught it and changed into this…' Saffa stammered, as she rewound the whole scene through her head once again. 'You should not test her like that, Lady Azuma-sama… Oh yeah, she is very fond of her…' He said as he narrowed his eyes at the thin woman in front of him. He then forced Faya to look at Saffa. 'see, she is alright… if it wasn't for your good reflexes, she would be a lot worse than this…' He whispered in her ear. 'Now, close your eyes, take a few deep breaths.' He continued. Faya did as she was told. She took a few deep breaths and coughed. The blue flames lowered and were almost extinguished when Lady Azuma decided to open her mouth once again. 'I can't believe this… that she would befriend filth like that…' They heard Lady Azuma huff. The blue flames flared up and changed to a real flaming inferno and growled low in her throat as she started to struggle against her bond. 'No, you won't…' Sesshoumaru intervened and brought his own power in to play. 'You really should calm down, Faya, this will take a lot of energy from you… if you continue like this, you will die of exhaustion…' He whispered forcefully in her ear. 'Don't do you die on me, Faya, I haven't told you about Rin yet…' Somewhere he knew she had heard him because the flames turned blue once again and when they disappeared she fell limb in his arm and brought him to his knees. 'That is a good girl.' He whispered as he heard her take raspy breaths. Her face was wet and her black hair stuck to her face.

'You can see as well that she is full blooded vixen… she may look human, but I can assure you, Lady Azuma-sama, she is a vixen…' He said in a low voice as he looked at Azuma with cold unreadable eyes. 'It would be wise not to anger her anymore… and you should be careful what you say about the servants in her presence… she is a fire vixen meaning that whoever she holds close to her heart, she will protect… she sees the servants not as low ranked creatures as you do… she sees them for what they are… living beings, that have their own will and an opinion. She will listen to their requests and takes them in consideration… And so do I…' He turned around and told Saffa to run the Lady a warm bath. He would take her upstairs.

Saffa curtsied, ran up the stairs and drew her bath. The words the Lord of the House had spoken touched her deeply. He looked at the other guests and told them that the dance would be held another night. They should all go to bed now… Lord Azuma had seen the eruption of the Lady of the House and a dark smirk was visible on his face. Sesshoumaru rose to his feet and pulled Faya to his chest, wished everyone good night and walked upstairs with her. When he walked into the bathroom the tub was filled with warm water and sakura filled the air. A sponge lay next to the bathtub with oils and warm cloths. Sesshoumaru smiled, closed the door and started to undress her. When he was done, he undressed himself, put her in the bathtub sat in himself and laid her head on his chest as he started to wash her body. He saw how her face contracted painfully and then evened again. He looked down at her body and saw how the water nipped at her breasts. He moved his hand up to her chest and with a sponge started to wash her breasts. He dropped the sponge in the water and brought his hand back to her breast. She moved and rubbed her bottom against him in her half unconscious state and it reacted directly at her touch. He would disgrace himself by taking her when she was so vulnerable like the way she was now. He took a deep breath and washed the rest of her body with a growing pain in his lower body. After she was clean he stepped out of the tub and took her out as well. He walked through a conjoined door that lead to her bedroom, walked to the bed lay her down, dried her off, forcing himself not to touch her delicate form too much and covered her with the sheets and then dried himself. It would be unwise to let her sleep in his bed, as much as he wanted to. He knew all too well that she a. would not remember what had happened when she woke up and b. wake up with an excruciating headache, and finding him next to her would enrage her. He kept looking at her for a few more seconds and then walked off to his own bedroom, stepped in bed and fell asleep as well. His last thoughts going to the event that had happened right in front of him.

**What will become of her?**  
**How will she react when she hears it?**  
**What does Lord Azuma want with Faya?**  
**(Will there be hot sex in the coming chapters? Euh, hell yeah!)**

**Extra note:**

**Azuma = East**  
**Kita = North**  
**Minami = South**  
**Nishi = West**

**R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

He woke up when he heard her groan in the other room. That meant she was awake. He heard a cuss than a lot of noise something falling on the ground, and a lot more cussing. He smirked and got up. She fell out of bed an awful lot, really… Maybe he should consider place wooden pipes at the rim of the bed in order for her to keep her in it. He chuckled at the thought, bared his teeth and then shook his head as he wrapped a deep blue bathrobe around his toned naked body and walked to door that lead to her bedroom. He knocked on it and when he didn't get an answer he opened the door to her bedroom and stuck his head around the corner. Sesshoumaru found Faya tangled up in a heap of sheets on the floor next to her bed. He opened the door further and leaned against the frame. Still cussing and rubbing her head, and rest of her body absently, she sat there on the floor and opened her eyes. 'Boy, what happened last night…?' she wondered as she rubbed her eyes and then opened them 'Auw, pain, light hurts…' she groaned as she screwed her eyes shut to avoid the light. 'I didn't drink that much saké, now did I?' She muttered as she scratched her disarray hair.

The sheets slid from her naked body, a new smell came to her senses but before she could even think about the smell the door smashed open and Saffa barged in and threw herself on Faya which made them both lose balance and fall into the heap of sheets. Sesshoumaru pursed his lips and knitted his eyebrows together. 'how do you feel? What do you remember? That was one huge explosion, huh?' She was bombarded with questions while she was still trying to wake up. 'Saffa please, headache, you're too loud and may I remind you that we still have guests and you left the door open…?' She groaned. 'Oh, yeah… right… can't let the others know.' She got up and closed the door giving Faya time to get back to earth. 'Oh, good morning My Lord…' Saffa said and as she saw Sesshoumaru in the door opening. Faya looked up at him and the same sense came to her nose making her dizzy. She shook her head a couple of times. 'Faya I had no idea that you we-' She started as she did not take notice of what had happened just now.

'Saffa, I think she wants some breakfast, or else something to drink… why won't you go and get that for her…?' Sesshoumaru cut her off and looked at her. 'Huh, what, what do you mean? Am what?' Faya asked as she sat up again. 'I'll go and get some breakfast for you… go lay in bed…' Saffa said and disappeared. 'What is she talking about?' Faya asked as she looked at the Hellhound in front of her… a very handsome Hellhound, she noticed.. one in a half open silk bathrobe… one that smelled good and one that… his hair was hanging lose over his shoulders, it was in sharp contrast with the deep blue bathrobe, and uncombed… It almost made her want to drool. Wow! She stopped that train of thoughts. What the hell was wrong with her? She was human, right? She was still a servant, right? Why on earth would she think all this? And what in seven Hells was that smell that made her dizzy? 'Sesshoumaru… what the hell happened last night…?' She asked 'We are on first name basis now..?' He asked her with a smirk. Faya sneered as a response and looked at the top of her canopy bed. 'Will you just tell me?' She said as she rolled her eyes. 'Do you want the long version or the short version?' Faya rolled her eyes and glared at him 'One that I understand…' she then bit at him. 'What do you remember…?' he asked as he came up to the bed and Faya was overwhelmed with his scent, which she now recognized as musk and green tea, one that made her wanted to start drooling! Wait, that never happened before… since when did she have a heightened sense of smell?

'I remember that Lord Azuma touched me…' She stopped as she suppressed a shiver '… you standing up for me… us leaving the dining room without you and Lord Azuma… Lady Azuma challenging me…' Creases appeared in her forehead as she tried to recall what happened. 'Look at your hand, maybe that helps…' Sesshoumaru told her and she looked at the palm of her hand where the cut was beginning to heal. She furrowed her eyebrows, how did she get that? Sesshoumaru sat down behind her as the memory hit her with full force. Her eyes turned wide and shock settled in her body, she shook her head, this was not true… The great dog demon felt her distress and wrapped his legs and arm around her and pulled her close. A thin blue layer covered her eyes 'Calm down… else you'll burn the house down… Calm down…' He told her as blue flames licked the frames of the bed. 'T-t-this can't be true… I'm human, human, human, human…!' She whispered terrified as she struggled against her bonds, the flames changing rapidly between hot and cold fires.

'You are not human… you never were… someone made you think you were, took away the memories you had… you are a vixen… question is, who did this? Who took your memories away and made you think you were a mere human, instead of the fire vixen you really are…?' He whispered in her ear. Panicked she looked into the room, her eyes shifting rapidly between the blue layer and green orbs. 'I-I don't know…' She whispered terrified as she shook her head 'I don't know anything…' Sesshoumaru looked at her as he kept holding her as still struggled to break free from his grasp. Damn, this vixen was strong. In this case he really wanted two arms… if only that stupid half bread of an Inuyasha hadn't chopped his paw off, he wouldn't have so much trouble holding her in place. 'You will find out, you will remember… and when you do, you will tell me, right…?' Faya nodded, taking raspy breaths and screwed her eyes shut as she tried to calm down. 'Good girl…' He whispered and took her head in his hand and made her look at him. 'Good girl…' he whispered again and kissed her, demanding entrance to her mouth, which she gave all too well. Oh, yes, it would be fun teaching her all the things that she would need to learn. It would be frustrating sometimes, but the reward would be greatly accepted by her.

There was a knock on the door and she pulled back, leaving a thin wisp of saliva, her eyes were hooded he saw. If this was the result of just one kiss, he was eager to know how she was like now when they would have sex. She turned to the door and called 'enter…' Saffa entered with breakfast. She then turned to Sesshoumaru and said: 'The guests are downstairs and await your company, My Lord…' Sesshoumaru nodded and told her that he'd be right down. Saffa nodded and left the room. He sighed and got to his feet and looked down at her as she looked up at him. He smirked, bent forward and kissed her passionately. She inhaled his scent and smiled. 'What?' he asked as he felt her smile against his lips. 'Green tea and musk… never thought I'd like that combination…' Sesshoumaru raised an inquisitive eyebrow as he looked at her. 'Euh… It… it is the way you smell…' Faya answered as she gave a guilty shrug and flushed a crimson red. He laughed and kissed her again. 'Stay in bed today… you need your rest and time to strengthen up.' He whispered in the kiss. 'Okay…' She answered and looked at him as he left her room. Before he closed the door he turned around, looked at her and said 'I like the way you blush…' Faya looked at him not really sure what to say and then gave a cheeky grin. He smirked and closed the door behind him and dressed himself. Faya fell backward in the bed and released a sigh. 'Oh by the great Heavens… What happened there?' she thought and took a shaky breath. Musk with green tea… The thought made her shiver and made her warm at the same time… Her human memories were screaming at her that this was ridiculous, and that she would never like the scent, but she wasn't human anymore… so why listen to that voice?

When he was dressed he walked downstairs and walked into the dining room and everyone looked up when the door opened. Lord and Lady Azuma had left deep in the night, they had gotten scared –or so the guests told him – from the display yesterday. The other couples were very curious about what had happened to her, and how she was now. Because of the outburst she needed to stay in bed and Sesshoumaru told them that it had been a while that he had seen his wife in such a rage… it was uncommon for her to act the way she had done, but could very well understand that she went berserk when Azuma had touched her in between the legs. He heard the details about the whole thing and what had ticked her off. Sesshoumaru nodded and asked some questions here and there. He came to the conclusion that this was slumbering for a longer period of time already, days, weeks, months, even years perhaps… Suddenly things fell to place and the puzzle became complete… her short fuse, her rebellious acts… they were expressions of her power that had been locked behind steel doors, doors that finally broke through yesterday, by the ongoing provocations of the Azuma couple. When Saffa was attacked she came to full power. He knew that this was also a memory… what had happened to her, that made her forget who she was, to make her think that she was human and forget about being a vixen? It was a mystery to him that even he, Sesshoumaru, hadn't felt the tremendous power hidden in that fragile body. She was more complicated than he first thought she'd be… This was unexplored territory for him. A vixen that lost her complete character through one single traumatic event was unknown to him… no one he knew off, or read in books went through such an event… this would need time for both of them. He has seen the fires in her eyes too many times and became used to them. He did not think much of it when he saw them yesterday, how wrong he had been. He didn't like to be wrong, and especially when it was about Faya. They ate breakfast and then he led the guests through the mansion.

Meanwhile Faya was having breakfast in bed with a fussing Saffa in the same room, talking with her about what happened in the House. Faya looked at her from the corner of her eye and smiled now and then about the worry in Saffa's voice. 'Saffa, please, stop worrying so much about me…' She finally said. 'I'll be fine…' Saffa stopped and looked at her. 'The amount of fury you ignited last night, that is not normal for a fire vixen like you Faya…' She said and sat down at the rim of the bed. Faya looked at her and cocked her head to the side. 'How that so…?' Saffa licked her lips and cast her eyes down. 'Saffa… please tell me… What happened to me?' Faya asked desperately. 'You were in rage… note that rage comes after fury… for you to pass fury and going to full rage… it is highly uncommon for a fire vixen… Fire vixens are always in control of their emotions, their actions… they are born assassins and know who to trust by mere looking at them, well okay that is not always true, but there is no doubt in my mind that you have that ability. They also have heightened senses and will kill anyone who hurts their friends. The power you showed yesterday… it scared me… terrified me… the amount of fury and rage you showed made me think you remembered something of your past, which led to you unleashing that much power. The Lord of the House never really trusted the Azuma clan… and he was proven right once again by your actions… If the Azuma clan were really faithful you would not have reacted the way you did yesterday and you would still believe that you were human…' Faya looked at her 'I don't understand anything of what you just said' she said and scratched her back. 'Besides he touched me somewhere he shouldn't have.' She hissed causing Saffa to gasp. Had Azuma really gone that far? 'Oh, will this itch ever stop?' She then said as she rolled her eyes and scratched her back again. It was like her back was on fire, Saffa chuckled looked at her and said 'Turn around, I'll put some oil on your back.' Faya did as she was told and turned around and showed Saffa her back. Saffa took the oil and wanted to put it on her back and now noticed what she looked at. Her hand hung in mid-air and her mouth dropped open. This could not be happening. 'What? What is it Saffa?' Faya asked, alarmed by the change in atmosphere. Saffa touched her skin, which made Faya's skin tingle and then Saffa showed her what she held. Faya looked at Saffa's hand and then at her. 'What the hell?' She asked and took it in her own hands. They looked at each other and then back at what she had in her hands. Faya shook her head. This could not be happening… no way that this was real…


	8. Chapter 8

No way that this was real. Faya and Saffa were both looking at the huge chunk of skin laying in Faya's hands. 'What does the wound look like?' Faya asked as she swallowed. 'That is just it, Faya… it isn't a wound. It's like you are… shedding…' Faya looked at Saffa with a ridiculous face 'Shedding? You mean the thing that dogs do in the winter and summer…?' Saffa chuckled at the comparison and nodded. 'That kind of shedding, yeah…' Faya rubbed her face 'will this happen once or…?' She asked. 'My knowledge is very limited when it comes to fire vixens Faya… you should go to the library for that…' Saffa answered after a while as she was busy removing more skin. Underneath Faya's skin lay a soft milky white skin waiting to emerge. The skin color was lighter than that of Sesshoumaru Saffa noticed, she would look beautiful when her skin shedding was complete. Her beautiful big green orbs, her milky white skin and her jet black hair… the combination of perfection… It was a shame that Faya did not remember her parents yet. 'Let's get you a bath, okay? It will help make the shedding easier and a lot more comfortable.' Faya turned around and looked at Saffa 'You just had to say that, huh?' Saffa grinned and nodded, causing Faya to sigh and roll her eyes at her friend. 'Let's do that… and let's keep this between us for a little while okay… I don't think he can take a lot more surprises…' They both fell in a fit of laughter.

Someone knocked on the door and both stopped laughing as Faya called that the one could enter. Sesshoumaru came in and looked at two red faces of the women, he raised an eyebrow. Both Saffa and Faya tried to hide their chuckles but they were too far gone. Saffa started first, taking Faya with her. Sesshoumaru looked at the laughing women and cleared his throat. 'Done yet…?' He asked. Both held their laughter and nodded. They stayed silent for two whole seconds when Faya snorted, causing Saffa to chuckle, and Faya giggled at her 'Apparently not…' Sesshoumaru answered and looked at them. They stopped, looked at each other, saw the same image and started to laugh again. Clutching their stomachs meanwhile telling each other that it hurt was too much for the both of them, as they Sesshoumaru running through the house while screaming, pulling his hair out and losing all composure for yet another change in the rebellious servant/mate that was Faya. Tears rolled down both their faces, and Faya wiped hers away and sniffed her nose. 'I'll come back when you two are done…' He said as he noticed that his mouth started to quiver up and down. Faya nodded and sniffed her nose once again before she started giggling again. With a huge childish grin she waved at him as she tried to swallow her laughter. Their laughs was rather infectious he noticed.

This went on for another thirty minutes and when both finally calmed down and Faya took a deep breath. 'That was fun…' she said as she once again wiped the tears away. Saffa helped Faya in a bathrobe and went through the conjoined door to the bathroom where Saffa drew her a bath with mint and apple scents and helped her in the tub. Saffa washed her back and while doing that she took whole chunks were falling off by just wiping over them. Saffa decided it was best that everything that wasn't lose she should let stay there… it would come off when the time was right. After the bath Faya was looking at herself and saw new and old chunks of skin. 'Saffa look at me, I look ridiculous! I'm like, two different people, here…Seriously' she laughed. 'Well actually, you are… you're literally shedding your old skin, that of a human.. and you become the fire vixen that you once were…' Faya looked at herself in the mirror and saw that one of her breasts was milky white and the other was her old skin tone. 'Oh, give me a break…' She pouted causing Saffa to laugh. 'No, that is not funny Saffa… Come on, how am I…' She held that train of thoughts and chuckling Saffa helped her in her bathrobe and they went back to her bedroom where Sesshoumaru was waiting. Saffa excused herself and left, and Faya cocked her head to the side and looked at him. 'Done laughing…?' He asked. 'Yeah… I haven't laughed that hard in a long time…' She smiled. 'What brings you here…?' She asked as her face broke into a wide smile. 'Oh no, don't start again now…' he warned her. 'Sorry…' She giggled 'What was that all about?' He asked as he was now in front of her, inches away from her. Faya pressed her lips together and made wide eyes in order not to start laughing again. 'Nothing…' She said with a restrained voice filled with laughter 'how are the guests?' She then asked, changing topic, failing to get the smile from her face. 'They'll entertain themselves until lunch so I thought I would check up on you.' He said 'As you can see I'm doing a lot better…' She answered and released a chuckle. 'Oh come on…' She said to herself as she looked up and took a deep breath. 'Sorry…' she said and then shook her head… 'Oh, what I wanted to ask you…' she began but she was cut off by a very demanding mouth and an arm that was wrapped around her waist pulling her closer to his body and down to her neck. 'wondering what?' He asked as he nibbled her neck the scent of musk and green tea filling every corner of her mind and clouding every rational thought that she had. She did try it though 'I-if, euh, if there was a library here… and if there were any books about…' she gasped as he sucked a spot close to her artery 'About…?' He asked, his husky voice alone was enough to make Faya melt against him. 'About fire vixens… I need… to…' she chuckled and pricked his side as he decided to nibble her color bone. 'learn as much as I can about what I am…' he stopped and looked down at her.

The change was so sudden that Faya crashed back to earth and that left her world spinning. 'but it doesn't have to be now, you know… I was mere asking.' Faya opted 'That shouldn't be a problem, but I'm warning you Faya… there might be things in those books that you are not going to like about the fire clan…' He said and looked her in the eye. Faya nodded 'I understand, I think that there are things about your own clan that you don't like either…' She said. Sesshoumaru pursed his lips and then nodded 'Yeah, I know…' and turned around. 'Get dressed, I'll get you some books about the fire clan…' and was gone. Faya sighed and sat down in bed. Damn the Hellhound for leaving her hot and bothered… she told him that he didn't need to hurry and that he could do it another time. She looked at the clothes Saffa had spread out for and shook her head. She pulled a pair of brown pants on with a light brown kind of overcoat, which was short at the front and long at the back. Black leather boots were standing next to the bed but Faya didn't want to put them on, sat before her mirror and began to brush her hair that had become thicker and fuller during the night she noticed. She pulled her hair to the side and made a big braid of it. At that moment Sesshoumaru came back with a hand full of books and Faya looked at him from the mirror. She smiled. He shook his head, it was like a whole new personality in the house. The Faya that was rebellious, uncoordinated and unbalanced had changed overnight, in someone that knew what she wanted and how to get it. The charismatic appearance of a full blood fire vixen was something no one could withstand, even he Lord of the Western Fields was helpless when it came to the charms of a fire vixen. She had seen it, smirked and turned to him. 'Did you meet your match, Sesshoumaru-sama?' She asked as shimmers became visible in her eyes and she rose to her feet. 'Not yet… you're still awakening… and do not start a game that you cannot win, Faya…' He warned her 'Besides, you cannot control the emotions that you have yet. Or your powers… like it or not, you need me to teach you…' he said as he was behind her now and wrapped his arm around her arms, locking her in position.  
She opened her mouth to protest but again he kissed her. 'You won't let me talk back at you, huh?' She whispered as he pulled back 'See, you're already learning…' He said 'I don't know if this is the best way to teach me that protesting is not allowed…' She said 'I might want to do it more often…' She said taking him by surprise with that statement. Faya was challenging him, she chuckled at his face and then took the books from him. 'Thank you…' she said and made herself comfortable in an high armchair that was standing by the window. Sesshoumaru was in doubt of punishing her now, or later in the evening. He decided that the latter and brew a plan. Oh, yeah, he was still evil… and with a fire vixen as sparring partner this was going to be so much fun. 'Can we expect you for lunch as well…?' Faya did not, or pretended not to, hear him as she was to engrossed in her book. Sesshoumaru shook his head and stepped before her and then took the book away from her. 'Huh, oh what is it?' She asked dazed, she came from far away. 'I asked you a question, and I hate to repeat myself...' He told her 'Oh sorry, yeah, yes I will join you and the guests for lunch.' She said and looked up at him 'may I have my book back now, please…?' She asked after a while. He bent forward stole a passionate kiss, gave her the book back and was gone, leaving Faya perplexed and even more dazed. She sighed and shook her head. 'You are way too unpredictable.' She whispered as she settled back in the armchair and started to read again.  
It seemed like seconds to Faya when Saffa entered and announced that lunch was being served. When asking Saffa about it she was told that it was two hours ago. Faya shook her head and wondered where the time had gone. Saffa chuckled, gave Faya her boots and left the room. Two minutes later Faya walked down the stairs and into the dining room. She smiled at the ones that were still there and apologized for her behavior the night before. Many could understand why she had done that and told her that they understood. They also joked that they would never dare to anger her or hurt her friends. Faya smiled as they accepted her apology. The only thing that still bothered her was that she had no idea of where the Azuma clan was and how they were connected in all this. The conversations faded away as she thought about the night before and what happened at the second she woke up. It had already started when she found out that he was in heat. There it changed. She saw him in such a different light ever since she woke up that morning… It scared her for not knowing why she did that… she was scared about what she wanted, what she needed, what she thought. Sesshoumaru saw that she was too much in her head and lay his hand on her knee making her bounce back in her body. 'You are too much in your head, Faya… Don't think about it for now…' he said to her. 'Don't think so much about what has happened, you needed the outburst… you are more relaxed now… Remember the last outburst you had was a several months ago…' Faya nodded and looked up at him. 'You are too kind…' she said and started a conversation with Lord Minami. 'A toast…' Someone said all of the sudden and rose to his feet. 'To the Lord and Lady of the Nishi House. May your marriage be long and fruitful. Toast…' They all rose their glasses and called 'toast…' Faya smiled and raised her glass as well.

The rest of the last week went by uneventful and everything went smoothly. Somewhere down the week Faya's shedding had suddenly stopped, resulting in the fact of her having both her new milky white as well as her old human skin and the clashes between Faya and Sesshoumaru which were highly amusing to the guests. They thought these quarrels were lovers quarrels and many praised them for doing that out in the open than late at night in the seclusion of their private quarters… Faya had just smiled at that but did not know how to respond to it… Sesshoumaru had been close to actually killing her in front of his guests a few times already but every time Faya put her charm in to play when he growled at her. She didn't know her powers too well, but she knew that one all too well. It frustrated him to pieces… The evening of the last dinner approached and when the time finally came to say goodbye. The guests thanked them for a lovely stay at the House and they had to promise that they would do it again real soon. They obliged and when Saffa had closed the door Faya sat down on the floor and lay down. 'Thank the Heavens they're gone…' She groaned and looked at the ceiling. Saffa chuckled and pulled her back on to her feet. 'Well done, fire vixen…' she said as they high fived, making them both laugh. Both went upstairs to Faya's room. It would be her last night there so she was going to spend it well. When they came in Faya sighed and said as she dropped down on the bed 'I seriously need to get out of these clothes now…' and then chuckled. 'Do you need some help with that…?' She heard two voices ask her at the same time. She propped herself on her elbows and saw a startled face of Saffa and a smirking face of Sesshoumaru. Faya rolled her eyes and chuckled 'I just need to get out of them... I don't think you will stop at just my clothes, Hellhound…' She said causing Saffa to flush horribly red, shook her head and removed herself from the room and closed the door.

'Now look what you did…' Faya said as she looked at him. 'Your fault…' She said as she pointed a finger at him. Before she could even blink he was on top of her looking down at her. She looked up at him and searched his eyes. He bent forward and captured her lips in a soft yet demanding kiss. It was the first time they were together like this since she had changed. He pressed himself against her letting her feel his want and she melted… The clothes became an obstacle and she desperately needed air. She tore her mouth from his and kissed his neck making him moan and press his want closer to hers. There was a growing frustration as they started to tug and pull at the fabrics that were in the way. Her heightened senses made her feel everything a hundred times more than normal. She needed to feel her breasts being squeezed against his chest, she needed to feel him in her. Passion flared between the two as they ripped the clothes off. Faya lost the time in between the tugging of the clothes and him thrusting in her. She had no idea how they had become naked, but she didn't care, they were and he was thrusting in her. There was a frustration in his thrusts she noticed, in his movements. She gasped as he pinched her nipple and arched into his touch. Her mind so far away that she didn't even think about the fact that she still had two types of skin. She moaned deep within her throat as she felt how he took a nipple in his mouth and licked it. Faya felt how frustrated and dominant he was. Sesshoumaru moved out of her, turned her onto her stomach and shoved back in her. Faya threw her head in her neck and her mouth dropped open, which soon was filled with his fingers as she sucked on them. The way he took her made it all the more worth. 'Oh, no you don't, not yet…' he growled softly in her ear as he smelled how close she was to release. It made her groan in delight. 'More, master…' she whispered in a hiss. 'Please…' she begged him. Sweat covered their bodies as they continued this for another few hours. In the end Sesshoumaru rolled off of her and lay on his back and stared at the ceiling. Both trying to recover their breath. Exhausted Faya turned around and looked at him. She opened her mouth but Sesshoumaru pulled her close and made it clear that there would be no talking now. Faya looked at him, nodded, lay her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat as she rubbed the side of his chest. As she heard the steady heartbeat she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Sesshoumaru stayed awake for a few more moments looking down at the black mane that covered his chest now and stroked it for a while. After a few minutes he fell asleep and was at peace for the first time in a long time.

Days passed slowly in the huge house of Sesshoumaru after the feast and things settled down in their own routine once again. But something had changed between Faya and Sesshoumaru, although she was back to being a servant and slept in the servant quarters, again, she didn't seek the confrontation with him as much as she did before awakening to her fire vixen heritage. They both knew the process of her recovering her memories would take time. In the time that Faya was not working she read as many books as she could about fire vixens, about the Fujimi clan where all fire demons or vixen origins lay. It was strange, going from human to a full blood fire vixen and getting used to it. As she was learning to control her new found power she actually did burn down something. It was HIS freaking bed room she had burned down, Sesshoumaru hadn't been a happy fluffy demon after that. More little things happened but as big as burning down his bedroom. She was testing his patience in other ways now, and all had to do with her way to pull demons and make them do her will! Oh, yes, she had full control over him. He sat behind his desk and looked through a pile of papers that still needed to be signed and looked through. He had no idea how he would be able to concentrate with that Sakura and Jasmine scent filling every corner of his mind and house. Because, really that was Faya's scent… He leaned back in his chair and looked outside where he saw how the vixen was practicing her skills.

She made it look easy but he knew very well that she was struggling. That became apparent when a small fireball changed from a light blue to crimson red within a second and burned down a sakura tree that was standing close to her. Saffa who was close to the tree jumped away, growled at her and then looked at the sakura tree that was now laying in ashes next to her. Faya let out a frustrated yell and wiped her thick black hair. In his eyes it made her irresistible. He shook his head and looked back at the papers in front of him. 'Watch out above…' He heard Saffa suddenly yell. An enormous red fireball crashed through the window and bored itself into the wall a few inches away from Sesshoumaru's head, frying a few hairs in the process. He looked at the wall and then took his hair and watched it. He put the frying ends out and his eyes darkened, enough was enough, Sesshoumaru smashed the table in a half as he stood up, no one messed with his beautiful hair that he trimmed so well every morning. See, there was one thing you should never do in front of Sesshoumaru-sama and that was to insult his hair. He walked to the window, jumped out of it, landed next to Saffa, who gave a yelp and jumped away in fright, and looked at Faya, while holding the burned hairs in between his fingers. She backed away as she scratched the side of her neck. 'Sorry?' She asked with a guilty face. 'Saffa, you're work here is done… I'll take it from here…' He said as he kept looking at Faya, even in her servant's dress she was beautiful. 'B-but…' Sesshoumaru looked at Saffa 'Are you going to question my orders now as well, Saffa?' He asked causing Faya to snort but stopped when Sesshoumaru turned back to her. He saw how she pressed her lips together and laughter was visible in her green eyes. Saffa curtsied and practically ran away. 'You didn't have to scare her to near death, you know…' Faya said, looking at the retreating form of Saffa. As an answer he grabbed her hand, threw her over his shoulder and onto the ground. He twisted her arms above her as he straddled her in between his legs. Faya huffed 'Damn it, I hate it when you do that… I'm not that well trained yet.' She pouted. 'Don't you go and pout on me… Faya' He said.

The way he addressed her made Faya nearly moan, damn the Hellhound for doing this to her. He could just go and snap his fingers at her, for all she cared, and she would still moan. But she knew herself all too well, and knew that she'd rather die than admit that in front of him. Damn her for not controlling the new sensations that ran through her body, when she was in the presence of the idiotic Hellhound. With that a very annoying and relentless training started, causing Faya to get multiple bruises. She noticed that he was slower than usual. There was something wrong with him! She stopped and jumped away. Faya narrowed her eyes at him and heard him breath hard. She caught his arm and Sesshoumaru looked at her still trying to regain his breath. It took more energy off him than usually. 'Are you okay… My Lord?' Faya asked him. 'You don't look so good…' he looked at her causing her to take a step forward on impulse and caught his weight on her hip. A huge energy wave erupted from Sesshoumaru causing Faya to be thrown off of her feet and blast into a tree. She jumped to her feet as she saw him sag through his knees and grab his head. 'SAFFA!' She called toward the kitchen, knowing that she was there. Saffa came running outside, seeing Sesshoumaru like that, and sprinted toward them. 'What happened?' She asked. 'I don't know… we, we were training and before I know he's looking like this and half unconscious.' Saffa supported his other side as they both carried him inside into the kitchen. 'He is burning up…' Saffa said as she felt his forehead. 'I had no idea that demons could get sick…' Faya said and took a bowl and filled it with water. 'It is highly unusual, but it does occur… If I think what I think it is… everyone with human blood needs to stay away from him.' Saffa said and stood up.  
'Faya, stay with him, I'm going to consult with the others.' Saffa continued and left before Faya could ask her anything. She sighed, took a cloth and soaked it in the water, then she placed it on his forehead. He opened his eyes and Faya saw red spots in his eye white. 'I knew it, I just knew it…' Saffa called and charged back into the kitchen. 'My lord is between fury and normal…' and stopped dead in her track as she saw the Lord of the House sitting up. 'Oh, great, just great…' Saffa whispered. 'Faya, you are the only one that can stay with him.' Faya looked at the Lord and then at Saffa 'why?' she asked. 'You are the only one now, that doesn't have human blood… We all are half demons, half human.' She said. 'But you were closer than three feet…' Faya shot back at her. 'Yeah, because he was unconscious…' Saffa retorted and jumped back when Sesshoumaru stood up. 'You are the only one who can bring him to his room without getting killed in the process.' Saffa said 'How can you be so sure that he won't kill me in the process…?' Faya shot back at Saffa. Both looked at Faya now and Saffa backed away 'Sorry, already gone….' Saffa swallowed and sped from the kitchen. 'Great, just great…' Faya huffed and took the bowl of water. 'You, upstairs…' she then said at Sesshoumaru. 'You dare order me around?' he asked her half awake, half furious. 'At the moment, I am the only one who can come close to you' she snapped at him. 'For now, you just have to listen to me, okay? Listen I really don't give a damn whether you're half dead, okay…? Will you just listen to me?' Faya finished, actually she did care but she was too proud to admit that, and ushered her master as well as lover out of the kitchen and up the stairs. The servants did not show themselves. Why did she always find herself in these situations? Why was it always her? Halfway the stairs Sesshoumaru sagged through his knees and gasped for breath. 'Not too fast, just take it easy… take the stairs in your own time, in your own pace…' she whispered at him from behind. He looked at her from over his shoulder but he was too tired to snap at her so he glared daggers at her. Faya sighed, rolled her eyes, put the bowl down and stepped next to him and slipped underneath his arm and supported his weight on her hipbone. 'Come on, I'll help you…' Sesshoumaru was too tired to even protest and together they stumbled up the stairs to his room. She opened the door and walked into the room. She closed the door with her foot, walked down the bed, retracted the sheets and then sat him down and started to take his clothes off. She was surprised that he was so cooperative. Was this a symptom of whatever he had? She slipped his robes off and felt how hot his skin was. Worry got the better of her as she laid him down on the bed before undressing him further. When he was naked Faya had stop herself from touching him and covered him with the sheets, she then hurried out of the bedroom and took the bowl of water that she had left by the stairs. 'How is he?' She heard and looked at Saffa who was standing on the ground floor. 'He is burning up pretty bad… I need more water, a cloth and lots of towels… Can you get that and leave it at the door…?' Saffa nodded. 'The door is the limit anyway… if…' Faya shook her head, and Saffa held her tongue. 'water, cloth and towels…. Coming right up.' Saffa nodded and disappeared. Faya smiled and then went back to Sesshoumaru's room.

When she came in he was trashing wildly around himself. Faya closed the door behind her and sped to his bed where she sat down and caught his arm. 'Hush now… everything will be alright now…' She whispered and squeezed it. He calmed down and Faya took the bowl and placed the wet cloth on his forehead. Then she pulled the covers back till his waist and washed his chest, then his back and his arm. He didn't need to be washed further down below yet. 'Faya, everything you need is at the door.' She heard the voice of Saffa through the door. 'Thank you Saffa.' She whispered back. 'If you need any food let me know, okay?' Saffa said. 'I will, thank you...' Faya then turned back to Sesshoumaru's sleeping form and walked to the window and closed the curtains. She wouldn't want anything more then to sneak in bed next to him but knew that it would be her real end. How could this happen? What was going on in his mind? Faya had to get deeper into his psyche to answer these questions. She had to learn everything about youkai as possible. Only then would she be able to help him.  
Faya stood up and walked to the bell that was hanging by the door and pulled it. Two minutes later she heard the voice of Saffa asking her what she could do. Saffa listened and then said she would go look for some books in the human language about the psyche of youkai. She'd knock on the door when the books were ready. Faya waited and put the cloth back in the bowl and placed it back on his forehead. Faya heard a knock on the door and smiled. She got up and opened the door to find the books that she asked for. It was a miracle that had learned how to read and write when she was younger. Where had she learned that anyway? She made herself comfortable in a high armchair close to the bed and opened one of the books. Reading and learning everything in the books. Faya needed to understand what was going on. At some point she heard some low grunting from the bed and her head snapped up. Sesshoumaru was trashing from one side to another in his bed, finding no rest at all. Faya put the book on the chair and walked up to him. She sat down on the rim of his bed and looked at him. She felt helpless. What was there to do? She had no knowledge about these things. Faya bent forward and kissed him softly on the lips and felt how he calmed down slightly. Faya smiled and moved back to the armchair. She took the book, sat back down and read further. Somewhere down the line, she closed her eyes and drifted off into a light slumber.

This went on for two more days and Faya started to believe that it was something different than what Saffa had told her. She started to rethink the whole thing in her head. She remembered that he hadn't been eating properly for a few days already, ever since the last dinner with the guests. Faya remembered that he hadn't looked healthy after the last dinner… his hair had become dull and he couldn't really focus on things… also he had become slower. Faya jumped out of the chair and raced downstairs calling for Saffa. 'What is it girl?' Saffa asked as she ran out of the kitchen and caught Faya who was out of breath. 'I think… I know… what is wrong… and it… isn't… what you thought it was…' Faya told her in between gasps. 'Then what is it…?' Faya looked at her and said 'This may sound strange, but who made the last dinner at the feast…?' Saffa looked back at Faya 'I did… why?' Faya pulled away and narrowed her eyes at her 'did you leave the kitchen, at any moment, or turned your back at the food or the plates for just a second?' She asked. 'What do you mean by that?' Saffa asked as she now backed away from her and narrowed her eyes at her friend. 'Please, just answer the question Saffa…' Faya said shaking her head. 'I turned around for half a second...' Saffa answered after a while, causing Faya to nod her head and sighed. She remembered that when the soup had been brought and was placed before him, it almost looked like there was an extra layer on the plate of Sesshoumaru. It was gone before she knew it and did not think about it for the rest. 'Did you notice anything different about the soup, when you turned back around…?' Saffa looked at her friend not understanding 'Think Saffa, think hard… and out loud…' Faya pressed her friend. The two of them went back to the kitchen and reconstructed everything what happed in the kitchen during the last dinner. Saffa remembered that she felt a breeze and had turned around. She thought it was her imagination, everything had seemed the same, so didn't stop to think about it. Her eyes grew and horrified she looked at Faya. Faya looked back at Saffa and then nodded, confirming what Saffa thought. Saffa leaned against the sink and pressed a hand in front of her mouth to stop the scream that wanted to break the surface. She felt how Faya pulled her in a hug whispering that it was not her fault. 'It is… I should've done something about it, following my instincts.' She whispered panicked and started to speak incoherently, then Saffa felt a tingling sensation in her cheek and looked up at Faya dazed. She had hit her, Faya had hit her! It wasn't hard but forceful enough to bring her back to reality, but still she had_ HIT HER_! Saffa opened her mouth 'It is just as much fault as it yours… I knew that there was something wrong with his plate, yet I did not act upon my intuition as well. Don't you go and tell me that it is only your fault here…' Faya bit at her 'Now you can do something about it.' Saffa looked at her and saw tears gathering in the corners of Faya's eyes. 'But we don't know…' She started 'Yes, we do…' Faya interrupted her taking a deep breath and looking up at the ceiling to get rid of the tears 'Do you remember anything differently. A smell, a color…?' She asked after a while. Saffa thought back and then said 'Clove… I remember smelling a faint odour of clove…' Faya raised an eyebrow 'Clove?' She asked. Saffa nodded and prepared herself for the eruption from Faya that was bound to happen. 'Clove?' She repeated again and narrowed her eyes. 'I'm sorry… please forgive me…' Saffa begged pressing a hand before her mouth once again. 'Find anything what you can about herbs that have the same smell… everything that you can find, it is all important…' Faya walked up to her and lay a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it 'I need your help more than anything… I know little to nothing about herbs and poisons… Let's go save the Master of the House…' She whispered and hugged her 'I'd appreciate your help in this…' she whispered and felt Saffa nod. 'Find anything you can… I'm going back…' She said and let Saffa go. With that she left the kitchen and went back upstairs leaving Saffa alone with her thoughts.


	9. Chapter 9

Three more days passed when it became apparent that Sesshoumaru had been poisoned, with a herb that only grew in the forest Faya was so terrified off, the search for an antidote could begin. With growing frustration the two women tried everything. There was no known herb that could make an antidote. At the morning of the fourth day Faya finally broke down crying that she did not have the strength to continue anymore. She gave up. How was this possible, there was no known herb to heal him. He was going to die a painful death… Now it was Saffa who brought Faya back to reality by slapping her in the face. 'We will make a cure then…' she hissed with tears in her eyes. Saffa felt just as guilty as Faya did. 'This happened on my watch… how do you think I feel? Stop being so selfish and grow up…' She hissed at her. Faya looked at her in surprise, rubbing her cheek where Saffa had hit her absently. Nodding Faya stood up and together they worked in silence trying to figure out an antidote for the poison. It was late at night as Faya was rereading the part about the herb when her eye suddenly fell on a paragraph somewhere down the page. 'herbs that can be used in a possible antidote are always found close by the Solarius Clovius. If a full blood demon gets this then the Aurora Noctarius will be the only herb that will be able to create the antidote.' Faya furrowed her eyebrows. Why hadn't they read this before? The answer had been there, right underneath their noses the whole time, and they didn't see it. Why? Faya blamed the lack of sleep and concentration, but somewhere she knew that it wasn't the case. They had lost a lot of time, thinking and trying to solve the problem themselves instead of rereading the whole chapter again. Faya read further. 'this herb can only be found during the full moon of the month. It can only be found when it is a clear midnight and if there is only one little cloud in that evening the Aurora Noctarius will not bloom. So it is wise to have enough in your supply room if you are in need of making this antidote. Also note: the sooner the victim gets this antidote, the better the chance of survival. The first day starts when the first symptoms are visible. If the demon gets this later than five days' time it might very well be possible that the demon in question will not survive because the poison will have spread through the body and will have reached its vital organs by then…' Faya was shocked when she read this and looked up. 'Saffa? When is the full moon?' She asked. Saffa looked up and said 'That will be tomorrow, why?' Faya nodded and showed her the paragraph. Saffa read it and then looked at Faya 'Let's hope that tomorrow will be a clear night then.' Faya nodded and rose to her feet. There was nothing more to do than wait. Something she wasn't good at. They started to prepare the antidote as far as they could do it, and let it rest afterward. Faya said goodnight and went upstairs to Sesshoumaru's room. She opened the door and walked in. She took a deep breath and closed the door and then sat down at the rim of his bed. Faya looked at him as she took the cloth from his forehead and put it in the bowl with fresh water and then placed it on his forehead again. In the passing days he had gotten greyish, and deep yellow bags lay underneath his eyes. His silver hair was dull and she saw that black highlights were now visible in his hair. Faya stood up, sat down in the high armchair and pulled her knees up to her chin and looked at him. This was too much for her and pressed her knees in her eyes as she slowly started to rock back and forth, trying desperately not to cry.

She didn't know how long he had slept but when she woke up the sun was just rising above the land and would take away the heavy fog that lay on the Fields. She stretched and heard her muscles scream at the sudden movement. She rubbed the back of her neck and looked at the bed where Sesshoumaru lay. His breath was coming out in shallow rasps making him cough horribly now and then. Tonight was the night of the full moon. She heard a loud rumbling in the distance and her head snapped up. She jumped up, making her muscles scream at her even more and looked out of the window. There was nothing wrong. She heard another rumble and embarrassed she noticed that it was her own stomach she heard. Giving a relived chuckle she shook her head and took the bowl of water away, went to the bathroom, emptied the bowl, poured new in and went back to the bedroom. She made her way to his bed and sat down again. When she turned to take the cloth from her forehead she had to suppress an upcoming scream. Sesshoumaru was awake and swimming in the red eyes were large purple pupils. 'Sesshoumaru…?' She whispered. 'Are you awake?' and lay a hand on his cheek. He nodded, not able to speak at her. She sighed in relieve and kissed him. 'So you can't speak, huh?' She sighed. Once again he nodded. 'At least you can listen.' His eyes narrowed at her. 'What…? Do you want me to tell you what happened to you, or not?' She asked him, she was too tired to fight, even when he was a mute for the time being. 'Look, we have discovered that you have been poisoned with the Solarius Clovius. Tonight is the full moon and we can get the antidote, problem is, that is in the forest, and you know how I think about that forest of yours.' Sesshoumaru's eyes became softer when he heard this. 'Thank you, I appreciate your sympathy.' She smiled and shook her head. 'I just hope that it will stay clear tonight…' She mused as she looked outside. She looked back at him and explained what she had read. She then gave him a little water to drink. 'Close your eyes… you need your rest…' she whispered as she lay his head back on the pillow and touched his nose with her own, making them both smile. 'I'll get you fresh blankets…' she then said. Faya placed another wet cloth on his forehead as he closed his eyes. Faya went downstairs and told Saffa the news. She was so happy for her that he had at least opened his eyes. Faya sat down and quickly ate something before the linen room and took some new sheets out. With a lot of fuss and growls from Sesshoumaru, Faya changed the covers of his bed. When she was done she looked down at him and said 'Now that wasn't that terrible, now was it…?' Sesshoumaru glared at her. 'Oh, by the heavens, Sesshoumaru… why do you always do that…? Don't you go and act like a small kid here…' she said. She then furrowed her eyebrows, the last time she used the combination by the heavens and his name was when they had their last night together. She didn't want to think about that and shook her head. As Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and fell asleep again Faya decided to get a bath. She told this to Saffa and she said that she would take watch. As soon as they knew that it wasn't what Saffa thought it had been they had taken shifts watching him.

Faya undressed as the tub was full and slipped in the hot water. She felt her muscles sigh in relief and felt relaxed instantly. She looked at herself and then at the little spots where her old skin still was visible. She shook her head… How much had happened in this past half a year. It was six months… six months. He had been her first time, she had become his mate, found out she was a pure blood fire vixen and had in the time they were 'married' frequently shared a bed. He was an amazing lover, with his hard and dominant sides and then there were times he was sweet and gentle. She loved both sides just as much. She jolted upward, had she ever said she loved him? Had she ever told him those three words? Had he? Faya fell back against the tub and shook her head. He was much too closed for him to ever say those words, but still how she would love to hear those words… It took her another hour to finally come out of the bathtub. She had been soaked and now dried herself off and put some clean clothes on. Faya quickly wrapped her hair up in a high knot and went back to Sesshoumaru's room. Saffa looked up as she came in and smiled up at her. She told her that he had been sleeping the whole time and weren't it for the coughs everything was fine. Faya nodded and the rest of the day went by uneventful.

Evening fell and just before midnight both women prepared themselves to go into the forest. Faya shivered when they reached the forest and watched it. The trees seemed to be alive and whisper at her. Saffa looked at her, chuckled and shook her head 'You do not fear Lord Nishi, but you do fear the forest? What's up with that?' She asked as she watched Faya. 'I don't know… for as long as I can remember I have feared forests in general…' Faya answered and forced herself to move. She couldn't put her finger on it, but forests made her anxious, even now that she was a vixen. As they walked through the forest Faya listened intently to everything that was out of the ordinary. Shivers ran up and down her back once in a while but couldn't do anything about it. She heard a whooshing sound and pushed Saffa and herself to the ground on instinct. The arrow flew inches above their heads and stuck into a nearby tree. 'Run, get the herb, and whatever you do, don't look back…' Faya hissed at her and pushed her away she then turned and jumped into a tree. 'Faya…' but only silence answered Saffa. She did what she was told and ran toward the opening she knew had the herb. Faya raced through the forest jumping from one branch to another, going directly at the source of the arrow. She jumped onto the ground and smashed someone into the nearby tree. She knew it was this one and grabbed him at the throat. 'Who are you? What are you doing here? Who sent you?' She hissed as she squeezed the air out of her attackers windpipe. He squirmed and then white slime came out of his mouth and she felt how the life oozed out of him. 'Damn those kamikaze pills…' She hissed furiously and threw the lifeless body against another tree. She heard bones crack and she shivered then looked up at the sky and saw the full moon in the sky, cloudless. Thank the Heavens… She heard her name being called and spurted to Saffa. 'Did you get it…?' She asked as she looked at her friend and wiped the residue of the kamikaze pill from her hands. Saffa nodded proudly and then bombarded her with questions about the attacker. She told her what she knew, which was nothing. Faya looked around as they both raced back to the House and into the kitchen. Shivers made themselves master of Faya and couldn't get rid of them. 'Let me handle that…' Saffa interrupted as she saw that Faya couldn't control the shivers any longer.

They brewed the last of the medicine together and then poured it in to a cup. 'It looks and smells disgusting.' Faya said with a disgusted face and pinched her nose shut. 'Does the victim have to drink it all?' Saffa looked at the book and then nodded. 'Great, then I may force him at last…' She chuckled and both women went upstairs with the concoction far in front of them. They both snuck into the bedroom and sat down on the bed as he woke up. 'Medicine' Faya said as he looked at her more surprised at the fact that she was still alive and not dead in the forest. 'Oh, ha ha, very funny…' She said as she shivered again. 'I hate the forest and you know that too. Drink…' She finished. He looked at the medicine and then at Faya and Saffa, who had a hard time controlling her chuckles. 'Drink it, or die, and no I do not mean that as a joke… it is this disgusting medicine, or you'll be dead when the sun comes up.' Faya said as she pushed the cup back at him.

He turned away and sulked! She rolled her eyes at him 'Fine, we gave you the change to drink it yourself. Now, we do it my way…' Faya answered and straddled him 'Hold his legs, Saffa…' She said and pinched his nose shut 'You need to breath at one point…' She hissed at him. They both felt how he was struggling at her. 'Will you stop acting like a whelp?' Faya screamed at him all of the sudden. Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to scream back at her giving Faya the opportunity she needed and poured the medicine in his mouth. Coughs wrecked his body and then swallowed. 'Big boy, you're such a good boy…' she coed at him, her voice dripping with sarcasm, and refraining from patting his cheek. He glared daggers at her and Faya raised her eyebrows at him and then shrugged. She jumped off of him and thanked Saffa for helping her. Saffa curtsied without thinking and left the room, coming back in two seconds later apologizing for curtsying at her. Both women chuckled embarrassed and Saffa left once again. Faya looked at the closed door and shook her head. Why had she curtsied at her anyway? She gave it not much thought and settled down in the chair. She looked at the idiotic Hellhound in the bed as he was sleeping. She noticed that he wasn't totally relaxed. Even in his sleep he was the Lord of the House… Even when he was sick, he was the master… She shook her head and her eyes drifted close.

She startled awake not knowing how long she had slept and when she had fallen asleep in the first place. She lay curled up in the high armchair. She rubbed her painful body and looked round the room. Her eyes fell on the bed and saw Sesshoumaru sleeping soundless. Faya nodded and lit a candle, made the cloth wet once again and placed it back on his forehead. She sat back down, undid her hair and started to read again. This kept going for another four days. The freaking book was wrong… Instant result, yeah, right… NOT! Faya woke up when the sun hit her face. She grumbled and rubbed her eyes. 'Day, already?' She yawned not expecting to get an answer.

'It is…' Faya heard. The voice was so dark that she jumped two feet in the air, landed on one of the arms of the chair and then fell with chair and all on to the ground. Apparently this was highly amusing to Sesshoumaru, because his face broke into a smile and not long after that he was rolling in bed laughing and coughing at the same time. A heavily blushing Faya got up and put the armchair back on the floor. 'Well, I appreciate the fact that I'm highly amusing, after, oh I don't know, eight days of almost no sleep…' She huffed and opened the curtains and then the window. 'Now that you are awake, I guess that you'd like to eat something?' She asked as she looked at a still laughing Sesshoumaru. 'Not to be rude or anything, but laughing makes you look scarier then you are…' Faya said causing Sesshoumaru to laugh even harder. Faya chuckled and shook her head. 'I'll go and get you something to eat' and left the room. In the hallway she rubbed her elbow. She had scraped it badly when she fell down. Oh, well.. that would heal… she stretched and then went downstairs to tell the others the news and to make breakfast for the Lord of the House. 'Faya, what happened?' Saffa asked concerned as she saw the scrape on her elbow 'Oh, that, I fell…' she answered with a chuckle 'hey what else is new, huh?' Both smiled and when she had made breakfast she went back upstairs to the master bedroom. She knocked on the door, then heard her cue and walked in. 'Breakfast, My Lord…' She said and came up to him. As soon as Faya had come in Sesshoumaru had smelled the smell of her blood. 'Did you hurt yourself?' He asked as he looked at her. 'Yeah, just now, I scraped my elbow…' and placed the breakfast on the nightstand next to the bed. 'Anything else…?' She then asked. 'Now, that you mention it…' Sesshoumaru answered, grabbed her arm pulled her down and kissed her hard, long and above all passionate.

Faya was lost as soon as he had grabbed her arm. He pulled her on his lap and sucked her neck. Her heart rate shot up and the skin where he had touched her was on fire. He pushed her backward causing her to fall back on to the matrass as he towered above her. He crashed his mouth on hers and hungrily he searched entrance to her mouth. Something she was all too willing to give. She needed it, begged for it, with silent whispers and pants, he tore the clothes from her body and scraped his nails over her body, leaving small cuts in the flesh. Faya didn't care, she was on fire… It was raw, it was sweaty and it was hard. Emotions that had been pushed aside for a long time since, came rushing to the surface, and washed over them like a tsunami. An unstoppable wave of emotions, groans and moans broke the surface and filled the room. Breakfast stood forgotten at the nightstand as the room was filled with their moans. He kissed his way down her neck toward her soft breasts and licked and sucked her nipples, her body twitching at the sweet torture. The want and longing drove them both insane and without much foreplay he pushed into her, causing them both to sigh in relieve. Kissing, touching, and rolling in the bed they were trying so hard to calm down the destructive wave within their bodies. She groaned, bit his neck and contracted her lower muscles as she came sending him over the edge as well. But the huge wave had not come to a halt yet and they kept on going. Sesshoumaru turned and lay on his back as Faya looked down at him and rode him. He got in sitting position and wrapped his arm around her waist as he kissed her breasts as she continued to ride him. 'More…' she whispered breathless 'Deeper…' she continued. Two words he was all too willing to comply with as he sped up making them both groan. 'Vixen…' he breathed against her mouth and kissed her breathless. 'Damn right, I am…' She smiled and drowned in his touch…

Faya's head rested on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. She didn't know if she start about it, or leave it to him to talk about her when he was ready. Talking about a loss like that wasn't easy. She looked up and wanted to open her mouth but found him sleeping. Faya propped herself up on her elbow and watched him. She smiled, stroked a thin strain hair out of his face and then rolled out of bed. She searched for her clothes that somehow ended up through the room. Faya scratched the side of her neck. How the hell did they end up there? His strength was bigger than she first thought. She shook her head, dressed and left the bedroom.

Faya walked downstairs and was suddenly overwhelmed with a wave of panic. It wasn't her own, and it didn't come from upstairs as she felt. Saffa! She heard a terrified scream and a hollow laugh. Fear spread through her body as she dashed downstairs and into the kitchen. Someone towered over a terrified Saffa and held a kitchen knife in his plump hand. Saffa was covered in blood. It was her own. Fire erupted from her hands 'Don't you dare touch her.' She growled. The fat demon stopped and turned around. Paralyzed Faya looked in the face of Lord Azuma. 'Run Faya… now!' Saffa screamed but Faya's legs didn't cooperate with her. 'What's the matter, bitch? Can't move?' He coed at her as he advanced on her and smashed her to the kitchen door. The door broke on her impact and with a sickening crash on the marble she slid over the floor toward the antique closets that were standing there. 'I knew you couldn't be his wife… you're not pretty enough…' He said as Faya felt how she was lifted into the air and was smashed at the ceiling. 'You are nothing more than a slave. I can see that at your wardrobe… you smell like a servant as well.' He said as Faya now fell on the floor again. Her powers didn't want to cooperate with her, her body was unwilling to move, what was wrong? She looked Azuma in the face and saw his eyes sparkle. 'So it is your eyes, that do this!' She said as she fought against her invisible bonds. Blood tickled down the corner of her mouth. 'You are such quick learner, bitch…' he said as he bent through her knees and grabbed her chin. 'Screw you…' She hissed as he bared his teeth at her. 'That is exactly what am planning to do you with you, and when I'm done with you, no one will want you ever again…' He whispered as he closed in on her. She screwed her eyes shut, she had heard this conversation before. 'Are you finally remembering…?' He whispered. Images invaded her mind's eye and took her back to her years as a child. 'Good little girl, you remember now… and what I did to your parents…' He whispered. 'I need you broken…' She heard him whisper. Somewhere far away she heard her name being called. It was Sesshoumaru that called out to her. Not soon after she saw a claw in front of her eyes and she screamed before she fell in a deep pit of blackness.

Faya opened her eyes and felt the pain in her whole body. Her vision was blurry and she tasted the coppery taste of her own blood in her mouth. She wanted to move but was restrained. Faya shook her head to get rid of the blurry sight but it didn't help her. She now closed her eyes and inhaled the smell that was hanging in the room where she was. A foul earthy stench was what came back to her. There was wet reed, she also smelled mold and old bricks. She opened her eyes once again and tried to make out the room through her blurry sight. She pushed herself to her knees and inhaled deeply, causing her to gag and cough. When she looked around she saw the contours of steel pipes in front of her and wanted to touch it, she grabbed thin air instead. 'Vixens who've lost their eyesight are sitting ducks…' Someone said to her and immediately she backed up against the wall and looked around her. She heard a laugh coming back at her. 'If he could only see you now… like a scared little trapped mouse that does not know where to go. Unfortunately you'll never be able to see him anymore, that is unless you're dead…' The voice was a whisper very close to her and she jumped away, hitting her back against the wall, causing him to laugh once again.  
'There will be only way out of her for you, little fire vixen… and that is in a jute bag, because I will not allow you to leave alive!' She felt how he smacked her head against the wall, letting stars appear in front of her blurry sight. 'Do you have nothing to say to me…? Aren't you going to cry, because the Lord of the Western Fields is dead?' He yelled at her. Faya looked at the blurry image and her eyes narrowed. 'I can still see Azuma… It may be blurry and I may only be able to see contouring, but now that you have taken my eyesight away my other senses adapt very quickly.' She said as she had difficulty breathing. 'And I don't believe you have killed Sesshoumaru… You cannot kill him, you are too weak for that.' She hissed and almost at the same second she felt a fierce pain in her body. 'He may accept you talking back at him, but I don't…' Faya heard him hiss and another jolt of pain shot through her. 'You'll stay here as long as needed, and I will break your spirit.' She gave a smirk and said 'Do you think you so easily break me… Sesshoumaru didn't succeed, so what makes you think that YOU can?' She sensed that he walked up to her and bent down through his knees. A blurred face came to her and she knew he was smiling with that sick smile of his 'Because I had the honor to meeting your parents once… you were such a beautiful little vixen that time. It was a shame that you had to come in while I rammed my fist through your father's stomach.' Faya's eyes widened and she swallowed. 'Azuma…' She growled. 'Oh, yes, little one…' He whispered as he took a strain of her hair and smelled it. 'I will break you, and I will have a wonderful time doing that… And yes I will succeed in it… one way or another…' with that he grabbed her chin and shoved his mouth on hers, forcing his tongue in her mouth. He pulled back and hit her face as she had the nerve to bite his tongue. He growled, took a fist full of her hair and smashed her again the wall, once again. She heard something break, but was too dazed to hear it was her nose or the brick wall. 'I told you before… I am not yours… I belong only to Sesshoumaru…' She panted. 'Oh… but you will become mine… after I broke your spirit…' Sound evened out and she felt herself going limp as blackness took her over once again.

'My lord…' He heard and someone shook him gently 'My Lord…' The voice repeated. It was filled with worry and tears. His face twisted and opened his eyes. When his sight focused again he looked into the face of Saffa who had tears in her eyes. He sat up, experiencing a dizzy spell as he did so and looked around. Faya… where was Faya? 'Saffa, where is she?' Saffa looked at him with a questionable face ' Where is who, My Lord?' She asked as she helped him up. 'Faya, where is Faya?' Saffa narrowed her eyebrows at him and helped him stand up. 'Who is Faya, My Lord…? We do not have any servant that has that name.' Sesshoumaru now looked at her 'I do hope you are joking, Saffa…' He said as he gave a smirk. Saffa backed away from him 'N-no My Lord, I-I would never lie to you…' She whispered as tears stung her eyes. Sesshoumaru now looked around, everything was clean and tidy. 'What happened?' he now asked. 'Y-you passed out My Lord… Y-you have been working too hard lately… and you fell down the stairs…' Saffa now looked at him again and cocked her head. 'Who is Faya, My Lord?' Sesshoumaru looked back at her as she repeated the question. He turned his head away and furrowed his eyebrows, creating a crease in his forehead 'I have no idea…' He then whispered 'maybe you should lie down for a while… You have worked too hard lately.' Saffa answered 'I'll bring lunch to your room, My Lord…' Saffa finished 'Yeah, yeah, I'll go and lie down for a while…' Saffa curtsied and went toward the kitchen door. 'Oh and Saffa…' Saffa turned around and looked at him 'Thank you…' he answered and then made his way upstairs, leaving a perplexed Saffa in his wake. He had thanked her! What the hell… Saffa shook her head wearily and then went into the kitchen. He had actually thanked her? What was going on with him. She didn't gave it much thought and blamed the sickness that he had underwent a few days earlier. It had been a rare and devastating disease, one that she cured just in time…


	10. Chapter 10

**This story is drawing to an open end. (NOHO!) – I must admit, it is the worst case scenario for a reader – After this there are two more chapters and a huge thank you note to all readers that took the time to read this story about Sesshoumaru and Faya.**  
**I am also posting this part a little earlier than usual. I won't be home tonight so that is why I place it now, so from here in The Netherlands I wish you all a very happy new year. May the muses, that we all have, bring you beautiful stories and wonderful plots. 2011 will be a year that your dreams will take shape as you create the perfect world for both your personal life as well as your stories. We will personally create opportunities to make all dreams come true. Think about that…**  
**Happy new year everyone, and don't forget to come back next year to see the explosive end of this story….**

**With love,**  
**Silver Bloodelf and her muse.**

Days became weeks, and weeks became months. Time slowly passed in the House of the Western Fields and no one stopped to think about what was missing in the House. Echoes of laughter that was heard once in a while were blamed at the memories of the young Rin. The hint of Sakura and Jasmine that they smelled once in a while made the servants stop their work and look at each other, then shrug and continued their work. No one stopped to think about the beautiful ex human that had turned the House upside down and had snuck her way into the hearts and minds of the ones that lived there. No one stopped to think about the beautiful fire vixen with the green eyes that held so many emotions. And all were for the Master of the House. The green orbs with the jet black hair and crimson red highlights. One evening Saffa came into the servants quarters, after a long day of work, and looked at the beds and then furrowed her eyebrows. Why was there one bed too many? Why hadn't she noticed that before? She looked at the others that had also came in. They shrugged at the empty bed telling Saffa it had always stood there, and that no one slept in it. It wasn't that abnormal and went to bed. Saffa sat down on the edge of her bed and looked at the empty one in front of her. She wondered if the Master was thinking about buying a new servant. Her breath got stuck in her throat as she saw the outline of a figure sitting at the edge of the other bed. She wore a beautiful smile in her faceless head. Saffa blinked her eyes and the figure was gone. 'I work too hard…' she muttered and then dressed for the night. She put the covers over her body and then turned to her side as she kept looking at the empty bed. Her eyes drifted shut and fell asleep.

During the period of time that the Household was going through the motions and settled down in a steady pace Azuma accomplished in the one thing that was thought to be unimaginable… He had broken the spirit of the fire vixen. He had tormented her daily with the idea that Sesshoumaru had forgotten about her. He repeated that each and every time his fist came in contact with her body. He had made sure that she couldn't shift away. The magic that was placed on the cell, made that impossible for her, as she found out very fast when she tried to shift away the first evening. She tried to shift away from his fist, she didn't succeed and with wide eyes she looked at the incoming fist. It hit her jaw, and she thought it crack, but she felt no pain… The fights were relentless, this wasn't a training anymore.. this was real… this was life or death, this was survival. The torments went on for weeks and months. Faya felt how her body scream in pain and agony, yet she refused to give in. One evening she could not fight anymore and when she tried to move in the small cell that was her home for the time being, but the power Azuma held over her was too strong… she wasn't that strong yet…

With fear in her eyes and throughout her whole body she stood there in the middle of the cell. 'Can't move, you little bitch?' He asked as he came up to her and looked at her. He took her face in between his fat hands and pressed his mouth on hers as he rubbed one of her breasts. 'So wonderful, so precious, so beautiful…' He had breathed in her ear as he rubbed her clit with the other. She screamed in the inside, yet no sound came from her lips 'yes, you are a wonderful fire vixen… one that I will love and enjoy breaking… one that I will love raping, every evening after you broke… break my little vixen and become mine…' He whispered at her as he smashed her against the wall. He saw how the flames in her eyes became smaller and became more dull. He pushed himself in her and she screwed her eyes shut. Thinking about the one that captured her heart, and would always be with her. Where was he? Why had he forgotten about her? Why had he forgotten about the fight that had taken place? Why had he given up…?

The last thing she heard was the relentless laugh of her new owner and tears slipped out of her eyes as the last spark disappeared from her beautiful green orbs and they became vacant. She felt how he spilled his seed on her body and after that she became nameless and emotionless in everything she did. She slept, curled up, in a dark corner of her cell. The feel of satin sheets and Sesshoumaru's strong and safe arm around her was lost. It had become a mere fragment of her imagination. Her beautiful black hair had become dull and un kept. She looked nothing like the strong and rebellious woman that she once was. There was a day that she woke up and had lost her voice. She had become a nameless mute, earning her a new name in certain circles. Mokumoku Mumei. And even when her spirit was broken and she had forgotten everything about herself as well as her time with Sesshoumaru, she underwent daily torture. And all that time sad brown eyes watched her every move. How was this possible? How could a beautiful, fiery spirit like that, break under the hands of such a demon and become the thing she was now? The spirit with the beautiful brown eyes looked at the nameless mute that was sleeping now in the corner of her cell and bent down next to her. 'Stay strong…' she whispered as she ghosted her breath over her skin 'remember who you are…' Vacant green orbs opened and the orbs shifted across the cell. She rose from her laying position and sat up. 'remember the vixen that you are, remember your name…' The voice whispered at her. The face staid motionless, like a blank piece of paper. There was no recognition in the green orbs and she lay back down, and closed her eyes. The brown eyes closed and a tear escaped the corner of her right eye, the presence disappeared and the cell became cold and dark once again.

It was a total of six months when Sesshoumaru came into the bathroom after a long day filled with boring meetings and a lot of paperwork. The bath was steaming and musk was hanging in the air. Saffa was such a wonderful woman… she knew what to do at the right moment and at the exact right time… He really didn't thank the servants too much for their hard work. He undressed and got into the tub. He was exhausted and closed his eyes as he leaned against the rim of the tub. The steam, billowing up from the bath became thicker and swirled around him. The scent of Sakura and Jasmine filled the bathroom as it almost appeared to him that two fragile arms wrapped around his shoulders. Sesshoumaru relaxed instantly and gave a sigh in relieve when the hands ghosted over his painful muscles and started to rub the giant knots out of his painful muscles. He snapped his eyes open and sat straight up in the tub. What was that scent all of a sudden? The arms disappearing into thin air as soon as he had opened his eyes. Where had those hands come from? There was something missing, but he had no idea what. He looked at the bathroom and furrowed his eyebrows… The tub felt too big, and too empty all of a sudden. His arm felt like it had gotten used to holding someone close to his body. Someone that he had held close to his body. He thought he heard a chuckle as he looked at his arm and wondered who would have gotten to him this badly that the one was laying in his arm.

Sesshoumaru wanted to lean back again but got up from the tub instead, water sliding over his strong body and back into the water, as he put on his bathrobe and went to the conjoined bedroom and looked around. Everything was the same as the servants had left it. Clean, tidy and fresh. But yet the scent of Sakura and jasmine was the strongest here. He knew that no one had been into this room except for the servants… he had made sure of that, not after the loss of… He didn't want to go there. 'Who are you? Why do you have this scent about you? Why do you plague this House and me?' He mused out loud as he looked at the bed, almost wanting to see someone there. It suddenly seemed as if he was seeing the outlines of a figure, a woman that stood up from the bed and walked up to him. He thought he saw a loving smile on her empty face as she stopped before him. The faceless outline of the figure looked up at him, and he could almost see loving eyes locking his yellow ones. It stretched its hands out at him and on impulse Sesshoumaru took a step forward and touched the faceless head, but the figure went up in smoke as soon as he did, and he felt his heart skipping a beat. He remembered the dreams that had plagued him throughout three months now of the same faceless figure that smiled at him. It was like his mind was trying to tell him something, someone that he needed to remember, one that lay in his arm at night. Someone that was closer to him than anyone else. 'Did you forget about her, Sesshoumaru-sama?' He heard a voice and whirled around. There was no one there… He knitted his eyebrows together and wondered if he was going insane…

**Mokumoku Mumei – mute nameless (combination of the two separate words. Or in other words, nameless mute. Mute being her first name when you are reading the name as the Japanese do. They pronounce everyone with their last name, just in case you're not – really – familiar with the Japanese pronunciation of the names)**


	11. Chapter 11

_'Did you forget about her, Sesshoumaru-sama?'_ He heard a voice and whirled around. There was no one there…He knitted his eyebrows together and he wondered if he was going insane…_ 'Did everyone here in the House forget about her?'_ The voice asked in a whisper, ghosting over his skin, like butterfly kisses. He paid no attention to the memory as the voice continued_ 'Why? She was so nice, and really she was the only one that matched your temper…'_ It mused sounding sad. _'She always knew that I was here and that I was watching over you.'_ The voice said after a while. 'Who are you…?' He growled 'Don't go and hide in the shadows…' he said as he looked around the room._ 'Did you forget about me as well?'_ The voice asked_ 'Do you not even remember my voice, Sesshoumaru-sama…'_ His breath stopped and his eyes became wide._ 'Rin…'_ He whispered. The voice chuckled _'see, that wasn't so hard, now was it, Sesshoumaru-sama.'_ A brilliant light appeared in the room and Rin stood in front of him. Wearing a silver dress with little shimmers woven in the fabric. She wore it when they had brought her to her final resting place _'Rin…_' he whispered again. She nodded. She wore a soft, angelic smile as she walked up to him._ 'Why did you forget about her Sesshoumaru-sama?'_ Rin whispered as she looked at him with the brown eyes that she used to have. 'Who do you mean?' He asked as he looked down at her. Rin shook her head _'Why did you forget her?'_ She asked again. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her_ 'Why did you forget about her?'_ she repeated 'Who did I forget… Rin?' Rin took a deep breath and repeated her question. 'Tell me, who did I forget…?' He screamed at her now, furious that she didn't answer his question right away, like she used to do when she was alive. _'I may not tell you a name, as long as you don't remember her face. I may tell you that you forgot the owner of the scent you has been lingering here.'_ She walked up to him and held his face in her hands and locked eyes with him_ 'Think, father, and remember her… Think deeply, force yourself to break that blockage that has been cast upon you…'_ She whispered as she searched his eyes. Sesshoumaru felt his heart break when Rin called him father. _'One that told you, that you would never be able to break her, despite your provocations… despite your torments… one that stood up for her friend Saffa… One that pretended to be your mate despite the fact that she hated you at that point. One that ripped your heart away… because I can see it in your eyes, father. She still has it, although you have forgotten all about her…'_ Rin whispered as her eyes turned sad_ 'Think, and think hard father… even when it will hurt… you have to remember her… She was here… If you remember, you can find her.'_ Rin finished as she let his face go.

Sesshoumaru had listened to her breathlessly and closed his eyes as he once again inhaled the scent that was so familiar to him. When he came close to remembering a stone wall crashed down, blocking his view as he pressed on._ 'Pay no attention to them, press on, and remember the one that captured your heart. The one that you long for at night, sleeping in your arm.'_ Walls and stone bricks came falling from the sky and piled up in front of his mind's eye, as he fought on to remember who or whatever Rin had asked him to remember. Jet black hair, flames, a voice… he saw deep green eyes with different emotions in them._ 'Good, you are remembering her… what is her name?'_ He heard Rin say._ 'Press on…'_ She whispered as Sesshoumaru dropped to his knees and grabbed his head. The images of jet black hair, green eyes, fires of anger and sparks of love started to speed up. There was an explosion in front of his eyes and a young woman, who thought she had been a human but in real was a beautiful fire vixen, was standing in his mind's eye. He knew her… he remembered her…_ 'What is her name?'_ she asked as wind picked up in the room. Sesshoumaru looked at Rin who was standing straight and looked down at him._ 'Her name, Sesshoumaru!'_ She called over the wind. Yet Sesshoumaru had no idea what the vixen's name was._ 'Her name! What is her name?'_ She said as thunder lit up the sky outside the windows and the lights died out throughout the House._ 'HER NAME, DAD! CALL IT! CALL HER NAME!'_ She screamed at him with furious eyes. The images piled up inside his head, memories that were locked behind a wall came tumbling down upon him. Fights, training sessions, sex, laughs, romantic candle light dinners… thinking she was human, but was a fire vixen.

In between the memories he saw burning letters speeding up, making a name for him.**_ 'HER NAME!'_** he heard Rin scream at him once again. The letters came across his lips as he gasped when the name hit. 'FAYA!' He screamed and his eyes snapped open and looked up at his foster daughter who nodded. The storm outside was gone as soon as it had started and Rin bent through her knees. _'You remember her, don't you…?'_ She asked as her face split into a wide and serene smile as she helped him to his feet. 'How could I forget about her…?' He whispered as he looked at Rin with wide eyes._ 'Who is the only youkai that you know off that can take away memories?'_ Rin asked her father instead. Within a second his eyes changed crimson red and growled his name in rage. _'Exactly… Faya wasn't the only that didn't like him, remember? Now, go and get her back.'_ Rin told him with a smile. Before he stormed out of the bedroom Rin stopped him and looked into his face. _'You're not going to like what you will see, when you find her father._' She said as she looked at him._ 'She's not the same anymore…'_ and cast her eyes down. 'What do you mean…?' She didn't answer him 'Tell me, Rin…' Rin looked up at him _'He succeeded in what you never could… he broke her spirit… She is now known as Mokumoku Mumei, a nameless mute that lives in the cells of the Eastern Mountain palace.'_ Sesshoumaru took a step back and for the first time, since Rin had died, fear gripped his heart._ 'You know what happens to a fire vixen when her spirit is broken…'_ Rin said as she looked at him. Sesshoumaru knew all too well. The changes of survival and recovery was almost none existent. Rin stepped in front of him. _'It will be a long and heavy battle for you, father…'_ she whispered as she looked at him._ 'You'll need two arms for that…'_ She stepped back as more blue lights appeared around them and floated in the room._ 'Let me repay you for letting me live in your life and that I was able to have met you…'_ She whispered with tears in her eyes.

The blue lights that swirled around her started to spin faster and faster dove to the side of his armless shoulder and saw how his arm got reattached to his shoulder. In amazement he looked at his growing arm and how he could move it without thinking. Like it had always been there._ 'It was still part of you… although you could not see it… it has still been there… I just made it corporal for you…'_ He heard her whisper. _'Now go and safe your wife, father…'_ She gave a smile. She shook her head as he opened his mouth. _'You don't have to, just bring her back to the House… I'll take care of the memories of the servants.'_ She hugged him and then disappeared from his vision. _'I'll always be here… father…'_ A voice came to him and echoed through his head. He looked at his arm and made a fist. 'Good… payback time…' He said, bared his fangs and wanted to shift out of the room._ 'Euh, dad…'_ Sesshoumaru looked at her and she pursed her lips as she pointed at his outfit. _'This is just a suggestion, you know, but I think it's probably wise to put some clothes on, before you go and save her…'_ she chuckled as Sesshoumaru looked at himself and scratched the back of his head. 'I think you're probably right…' He said and walked into his own room. Rin chuckled and watched him leave. When he was dressed he walked out of the room and downstairs. There he shifted away, to save the one who he had forgotten…

_As Sesshoumaru had gone Rin appeared once more and watched the room with sadness in her eyes. 'Rin…' She heard and turned around. 'We need to go…' Rin nodded and closed her eyes 'Be well, Faya, conquer him and safe the both of you from the shadows.' She whispered. 'RIN!' She heard once again. Rin pouted at the voice and then disappeared as well._


	12. Chapter 12

'Slave!' someone called through the hollow black corridors. The voice echoed against the stone and Mokumoku appeared from the shadows as she curtsied deeply. 'What took you so long, you bitch?' He screamed at her and smacked her across the face making the bruise that was there a little blacker and bigger. She didn't do and say anything, the pain did not register and kept looking sideways. 'Look at me, bitch!' He screamed and the slave turned her face to look at his face with hollow, empty eyes. 'That is better… I want to keep seeing that hollow expression when you look at me. It makes me feel stronger and more powerful, knowing that I have accomplished in something your previous owner did not succeed in.' He said with a hollow laugh. It echoed in the main entrance hall. 'You will never be free from me… I will always keep you with me…' He released another laugh one that sounded full of sick and twisted triumph. Mokumoku cast her eyes down and bent down deeply. 'Come and lie down at my feet… we are getting company… And I need to rest my legs…' He whispered sickly as Mokumoku did what she was ordered. She sat down on her knees and elbows as he pushed his heels into her back getting no response from the shadow.  
'Azuma!' A voice came to them. Mokumoku raised her head as she heard the voice and looked up at her master. A brilliant silver light erupted from the middle of the hall and Sesshoumaru appeared, causing Azuma to push the heels of his spiked boots deeper into her skin, puncturing the delicate flesh and blood sipped out. 'Give back, my wife…' Sesshoumaru said as he stepped out of the silver light. Azuma laughed an insane laugh 'Your wife?' he asked in a hollow laugh 'You do not have a wife… Your so called wife is nothing more than a low life slave that worked for you…' He said with a sick smirk and pressed his spiked heels deeper in her skin, causing blood to flow freely. 'This is what is left of your wife.' He kicked her away from him, and she fell down the stairs that lead to his throne. Before Sesshoumaru could even take a step Azuma was at her side and forced her to look up. 'Look at your so called wife.' He whispered insanely 'This is what is left of her…' He looked back at the nameless mute and licked her cheek, making Sesshoumaru growl in fury. 'It seems that he has remembered you, but you don't remember him anymore, huh? You don't remember him, do you?' He whispered in her ear. 'DO YOU? ANSWER THE FUCKING QUESTION!' he screamed at her and planted a fist in her face. She shook her head as she looked at Sesshoumaru with vacant eyes. 'You see, she doesn't remember you… she is completely mine now. In every way…' he said as he ripped the jute bag from her body. She stood there naked in front of them. Red scars were in sharp contrast of her milky white skin.

He noticed that her old human skin had completely gone. Bruises and cuts covered her entire body. Her eyes were vacant and empty. She was more bones then skin and he could count her ribs. Sesshoumaru's eyebrow quivered as his eyes turned red. 'Do you really want her back now…? Looking like this?' Azuma asked as he stepped behind her and grabbed one of her breasts and kneaded it. There was no reaction from the young woman in front of him. 'So all you wanted was to have her as a puppet, a lifeless shadow with no will, to obey in your sick and disgusted bidding. Wasn't your wife not good or strong enough to live out your perverted fantasies? You always had been a sick demon Azuma but you went too far now… I told you once before that I do not share my wife.' Azuma held up a finger causing Sesshoumaru to stop in a mid-sentence. He wanted to talk more but no sound came from his lips. He looked at Azuma who was smiling 'What, can't talk anymore…? Oh well, no matter, you know… you keep calling this wonderful slave your wife…' He said as he licked her neck. 'But how could you… Sesshoumaru, love someone like this? Who is a human… who is a slave… this was nothing more than a little play. You just needed to lose your frustrations on her… having no mate for such a long time… sad, you know…' He said as he shook his head, with played sadness. 'She was nothing more than a sex slave to you, wasn't she?' He continued. 'Oh, yes, I was just a mere sex slave to you, Sesshoumaru-sama… One that not deserves to have your heart or second look.' He said in a little girls voice, as he had brought up his other hand and made it look like she was talking instead of him, Azuma then laughed. Sesshoumaru wanted to approach them to stop her and kill the bastard that had broken her. Black vines sprouted out of the shadows, wrapping themselves around his wrists and ankles. 'You think this will stop me?' He asked as he looked at the demon, trying to block out the sakura and jasmine scent that came to his nose.

Sesshoumaru cut the vines but when he had cut them the double amount of the vines sprouted out of the shadows trapping him further. Azuma laughed hollowly 'I think it does, low life dog of the Western Fields.' And licked the neck of the young vixen once again, ticking Sesshoumaru off even further. 'Spread your legs, slave…' He whispered at Mokumoku. 'Touch yourself, pleasure yourself for our guest…' Mokumoku guided her hands to her clit and started to rub it. With growing disgust Sesshoumaru saw how she did what she was told. Yeah, the scent drove him insane and nearly to orgasm himself but not in this way… not like this while Azuma was helping her and kneading her breasts. 'On your knees…' Sesshoumaru heard Azuma whisper at the shadow. Horrified he saw that she obliged as Azuma dropped his pants. 'Now, suck, little slut…' He whispered at her. Mokumoku wrapped her little mouth around his erection and started to suck. 'Oh, yeah…' He rolled his head back and looked at the side, with a grin 'have you ever felt what a wonderful mouth she has, Sesshoumaru…?' Azuma looked at Sesshoumaru when he heard him growl. 'huh, you mean…?' Azuma began and looked down at the bobbing head of Mokumoku. 'She is very talented, you know… And that mouth of hers… Just to cum for…' He groaned and sped up, making her gag, but she kept on going. He squirted his semen all over her face and smiled down at her. 'That is a good little mindless slut….' He said as he petted her on the cheek. Vacant eyes looked back up at him. He thought he saw a shimmer in the corner of her eye and smacked her in the face. 'Don't look at me like that…' He growled and punched her in the face once again. Blood tickled down from her right sleep as she kept looking sideways, vacant eyes rested on the silver white haired demon that was imprisoned in front of them.

'Why did you come here in the first place Sesshoumaru…?' Azuma asked as he pushed the mindless slave on to her back and spread her legs. It was wet and Azuma rubbed the wetness. How he loved the smell, it was an addiction, it was a drug, to all demons, it was how she smelled. He brought his fingers to his mouth and rubbed the want across his lips. He then looked at the silver haired demon in front of him and repeated the question. Azuma had bowed in between her legs and was now licking the mute, meanwhile masturbating himself. Sesshoumaru looked at the demon and wondered that as well. Why had he come here, again? He didn't know… He knew he was angry because of something that he had taken… and wanted to kill him for that… But what was it again? He looked around and his eyes rested on the mindless and speechless slave. Had he come all this way, for that? Seriously not, right? For a second Sesshoumaru thought he saw a crease appear in the flat face of the mindless girl in front of him, but it was gone before he knew it. 'Don't do this Sesshoumaru.' He heard the pleading voice of Rin ringing in his ears. 'Remember her, Sesshoumaru, do not let him get into your head and rip her away from you once again, you knew her when you were in her bedroom… you knew her when I gave you two arms… You know her SCENT!' He heard Rin cry out. The bastard Azuma had done it again, he had gotten inside his head once again. 'Such a sweet taste… Sakura…' he whispered as he licked his lips 'With a hint of Jasmine…' He finished and spread her legs even further, ready to fuck her. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and inhaled the scent to focus his thoughts. 'I'm here, I wanted to make you see how I fuck this slut, and then kill it. Besides, didn't your mommy never tell you that it was rude to not look at demons when they talk to you? The stupid bitch that was pushed away by a human…' Azuma laughed. 'That's it…, first you dare to take my wife away, and now you dared to bring his mother into it as well.' With a furious growl and strength that made Azuma shiver in his boots Sesshoumaru ripped himself free from his shadow bounds and drew his sword. Azuma jumped away with the slave in his arms and his pants still on his ankles. He growled at Sesshoumaru low in his throat. 'Don't growl at me, pathetic excuse of a leader…pathetic excuse of a demon…' Sesshoumaru said as his eyes turned a crimson red and his teeth grew a few inches. 'Don't you see, she has no will anymore… nothing… she will do as she is told…' He threw her away as a piece of filth, her body came in contact with the lower step of the stairs and lay there motionless with her face toward the two men.

Blood dripped from a head wound and made a puddle on the floor, drenching her black hair. Vacant eyes watched as the two began to fight and how both demons got hurt. Her empty eyes rested on the demon with silver hair and the marking on his forehead. She had seen it before, but where? A scent came to her that intensified the memory _'That is right, remember him… remember the demon in white and silver…_' She heard a voice. _'You once said that you belonged to him, and only him…'_ A blue light appeared in front of her blocking the fight. She looked into brown eyes with long black hair._ 'Remember him…'_ She heard and then a growl from the silver haired demon who was stabbed his new arm._ 'remember yourself, and who you are… where you come from…'_ The voice continued in a loving whisper._ 'Remember the scent… you know what it is…you know who owns that smell…'_ tears gathered in the corners of the vacant green eyes and slid down the side of her face into her dull hair and onto the ground. Both demons stopped their fight when salt came to their noses. Azuma whirled around and looked at the empty woman. She was covered by a royal blue shield as her eyes changed rapidly between vacancy and focus. _'Remember…'_ The voice whispered again, a little more forceful this time. 'Your fight is with me, Azuma…' Sesshoumaru growled and blasted Azuma through the hall and smashed him into the opposite wall. **'m-musk…'** she whispered after a while as she remembered the scent. It was the first thing she said after six months of being a mute. Sesshoumaru and Azuma looked at her. Was she actually remembering?_ 'That is right… who does it belong to?… you know him… what is his name? What is your name? Who are you?'_ The questions repeated quickly after each other and echoed through her head. She released a broken scream and curled into a ball. The pain in the scream made Sesshoumaru's heart break and turned around to face Azuma. 'Never will you hurt her, or anyone else for that matter, ever again… She is mine… she is my wife.' he said and lifted his new arm. Azuma backed away at the sight of him having two arms. Before Azuma had the time to scream Sesshoumaru ran his arm through his chest. 'You will not touch anyone anymore… let the demons of the lowest part of Hell come and collect your soul.' Sesshoumaru then gave a hollow chuckle 'You're not even worthy to them…' Sesshoumaru said as he ripped his arm out of his body and wiped it clean. Azuma looked from his stomach wound to Sesshoumaru who turned around and walked away from him. Azuma dropped to his knees and fell with his head on the black marble of the hall. The skull of the demon cracked on impact and his eyes became vacant.

Sesshoumaru forced himself to stay emotionless and walk with a steady pace to Faya. He knelt down next to her and looked at her. 'musk…' He heard him whisper 'with green tea…' she continued after a while. 'Who…?' she then whispered as a crease appeared in forehead. She screwed her eyes shut. Her fetal position made him want to go into full rage and kill everyone in the eastern country. The mental wall that Azuma had placed on her memories finally broke and silver memories came to her. Coughs wrecked her fragile body and tears spilled out of her eyes. She released another broken scream that echoed through the room as she wept and wept. 'This is first and final time I want to see you like that ever again…' She heard someone whisper. The whisper was different than the ones she was used to by now. This one was loving, full with care and it was warm. She raised her head and looked into a pair of yellow orbs. Safety and worry lingered in those beautiful orbs. Pain shot through her body and she gasped. 'Do you know who I am?' He asked her as he wrapped her in the fur that he always carried with him. She raised a fragile arm and touched his face. She traced the scar and looked at the crescent moon on his forehead. Faya lay a hand on his cheek as Sesshoumaru gave into the touch he heard her voice in a broken whisper coming to him. 'I do remember you…' She felt how he wrapped his arms around her and then nodded. 'What's my name…?' He then asked her. 'Tell me my name… and I know that you will remember me…' He whispered. A smile lingered on her face as Sesshoumaru looked at her and then whispered 'you're the Hellhound that stole my heart.' Even when broken and coming back to reality she still held a sharp tongue. He shook his head with a smile and closed his eyes to cover the tears that were threatening to fall. 'Good enough, for now…' He answered and stood up. 'Let's get you home… Faya…' She heard and nodded before a soothing blackness took her over…


	13. THANK YOU NOTE

Thank you note:

How will Faya do? How will she cope with the fact that she is a full blood fire vixen? Will she find out her heritage? And if she does, how will she cope with it? What will be left of her when she recovers?

So many questions, such few answers… And the answers to the previous questions only raises more questions… Everyone, thank you so much for reading this story. Although I did not receive as many reviews as I thought I would get, but the amount of readers is just as much an reward for me. It seems that this story was rather popular. Thank you all for taking the time to read it. Thank you all so much… It feels so good that this story fell the right way… And besides no reviews are always better than one flame after another… ^_^*

I will not tell you anything about the sequel. You'll just have to wait patiently until my muse thinks it is the best time to post the new part. She doesn't even let me know if there will be a third part or what will happen in part two. I do have a working title at the moment but I don't know if she will let me keep that… ME and MUSE really have a love-hate relationship… but deep down I thank her for giving me this wonderful story with Sesshoumaru in the main role. He is such an underestimated character… He is evil but so handsome… Just as Faya had said A deadly combination. I loved writing about him.

**About Sesshoumaru**: He will become so much more fluffy in the next part *Sesshoumaru glares at writer* But he will keep his dark and evil sides, oh yes… *Sesshoumaru smiles* Faya is right, you are scarier when you smile. *shiver*

**About Faya and Saffa**: two great OC's. I never had any difficulty thinking about what they would do, how they would react, or what they would need to say. It is such a shame that I had to wait so long for my muse to create her further than the one-shot I originally planned this story. But because I had the time, and gave my muse the time, she became like this. I love them both. Saffa is still a little bit of a mystery to me, but I'm sure, she will step out of the shadows when I write about her more often.

**About Rin**: a lovely character that took the story to a whole new level when she appeared. She is such a wonderful, serene character in my story. She will get a more prominent place in the sequel.

C U SOON, don't forget to read and review… let me know what you thought about the story…

The sequel will introduce new characters, new challenges, new beginnings. But no less sex, drama and loss... As I look at it now, it will have more, but I may not tell you anything yet. Also, I think I will place the sequal somewhere around the beginning of February...

Till that time,  
Silver Bloodelf signing off


End file.
